Evil Queen's cursed Swan
by Darnez
Summary: Regina, the Evil Queen is casting her curse when she realizes that something is wrong. She wakes up later forced to accompany a 16 years old, every movement.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma**

Today was Emma's 16th birthday. She, like every year was alone. No one would remember it was her birthday, because no one cared. She packed her bag for the day. She included some snacks she found in the kitchen cabinets, a second jacket, her MP3 player she 'found' a couple of years ago, a book just encase she became bored, a 100 bucks she had been saving up, and her baby blanket. It was her birthday and she was going to spend it how she wanted to, where she wanted to. At her favorite place in the world right now, at the lake watching the Swans. She looked at the clock above the door and it read 3:25AM. She was up really early, but if she wanted to spend the day at the lake, she needed to leave early, otherwise she would spend her birthday Traveling. She grabbed her brown boots from beside the front door and slide them on. She supposed they wouldn't look to bad with the black tights she wore, with the large black sweatshirt. She lived in a group home, it was the best she could do for now, having to share clothes with the other kids.

Emma grabbed a notebook off the table and wrote a note for the residence of the house, letting them know where she would be, not that they cared. Once she was finished she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Strangest thing. As she was crossing over the threshold it almost felt as someone tried to grab her, she stopped and turned around to see what the hell that was, when she saw nothing, she assumed she was imagining things, maybe it was too early for her to be up. She shrugged it off, closed the door and headed down the street. She had the feeling that someone was with her, as she headed down the street, but as she looked around she saw no one.

* * *

**Regina**

The last thing Regina remembered was standing over Snow White and her precious Charming, Smoke quickly making its way towards them. She embraced the curse willingly, but as soon as it consumed her, she knew. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. That was all, everything from that moment was black. Nothing but darkness, and it seemed to stay that way until she felt herself being thrown upon a hard surface. The evil Queen immediately stood up, not wanting to seem weak to anyone, she didn't know where she was as she took in her surroundings. Directly behind her was a gigantic house. She saw a sign in the yard that said '174 prepon South St' under that read 'Vann Group home', she looked at the other residents, they all looked like home, all in the same theme.

She had a feeling her curse was bad. This is not what she anticipated. She expected to wake up in a large pristine home, not outside, most certainly not thrown on a random street. She was in a new place. One she never been to before, she tried her powers – nothing. This was indeed the land without magic, however this was not Storybrooke. What went wrong?

She assumed it would be best, to find someone to help her. When she turned to walk down the street she felt weaker, like she was walking away from the source of her strength. She knew from years of experience with magic what will happen if she kept walking, she would become so weak, eventually death would follow. Maybe it was a sign, she turned the opposite direction and begin to walk up the side walk towards a house, which she fell in front of. She immediately felt stronger.

As she ascended the steps she considered barging in. She was the Evil Queen after all. Queens don't ask. They take what they want. And right now she wanted answers, her town, and most importantly her revenge. But this was not her land. This was not her town. She had no idea what was waiting for her on the other side of that door. She decided to knock. Raising her fist to the door she started to knock, but instead of making contact with the door she feel forward and into the house. _'What was that?' _She turned to the door that she just passed through. Reaching out to touch it she found that it was now solid. _'Did I use magic?' _She asked herself, a shuffling noise behind her catching her attention.

She turned to notice a young girl. She looked to be around the age of 14-15. She had long blonde hair. Wore strange clothes that she never saw before. Looking down becoming aware of her own attire, she noticed that she was wearing the same gown she was the night she invaded the white kingdom. Her head shot up, once the girl begin to move. She traveled across the floor and passed right by Regina. As if she did not see her at all. _'How dare this child not acknowledge her Queen?' _Regina questioned herself. "Excuse me child" Regina spoke. The girl seemingly ignored the Queen. _'Did her parents not teach her manners?' _She walked over closer to the girl. "How dare you not answer your Queen? I could have you killed for this". Still no response, the girl started writing on a piece of paper on the small table next to the door. Maybe she was a mute. Regina leaned over the table to read what the girl wrote. Was she addressing the Queen?

_'I'm starting my day early. Spending the day at the lake. Will be back late.' _

_-Emma_

Regina finished reading the brief note, and discovered that it was not addressed to her. She looked at the child and saw her grabbing a bag that she swung over her shoulder. Regina came to the conclusion that the girl was actively ignoring her. She would have to teach her about that. Regina stormed fuming the small distance to the door, determined to teach the child a lesson her mother should have taught her. As the girl was exiting out of the door Regina grabbed her arm. The girl froze momentarily. As Regina yanked her back, her hand went straight threw her arm. Regina looked in surprise at the girl, for the first time it appeared as the girl was looking straight at her, before she shrugged and walked out the door closing it behind her. Regina stood stunned looking at her hand, like it betrayed her. She started feeling weak again. It was that girl. Regina didn't know who she was, but she did not like her. Regina stormed through the door, she did not even try to open it this time. She walked right through it, following the girl down the side walk. The girl turned down the street, and Regina followed behind.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

Should I continue? New updates on Sunday's


	2. Chapter 2

Emma

The bus ride was long and boring. About 2 hours long to be exact. Emma still felt a presence. Sure she was surrounded by a lot of people who was also traveling, but she felt as if someone was watching her. Studying her. Eventually it was her stop. She gathered her belonging and exited the bus. About a 10 minute walk later she found herself at the gas station near the lake. She still needed a couple of Items for her birthday. When she walked in the station she was greeted.

"Hello Emma". Said the older guy behind the counter. "Happy Birthday. How many years is it today? I haven't seen you in a while, how are you".

Emma smiled. She had known this guy since she was 10. He was always kind to her, and gave her and her old friends free candy. "Hi Mr. Jones". Emma responded. "I'm 16 today". Emma said proudly. "I moved away to a new group home, now I stay about 2 hours away, but I came back to visit the lake".

"I'm sorry to hear that. We missed you around here". The man said sadly. He felt sorry for Emma.

Emma looked at her boot and scuffed it against the floor. "I miss it here too". She held her head up and walked down the aisle to the single wrapped cupcakes. She looked at all the different flavors. "Which should I get this time?" Emma asked herself out loud. She stood there for a moment starring at the cupcakes. She picked up a vanilla cupcake but it must have not been balanced in her hand properly because it fell on the floor. She picked it up off the floor placing it back on the shelf. The icing was all messed up. She quickly grabbed a chocolate cup cake, and walked to a different isle to grab a single candle and then headed to the check-out counter.

"You know it's on the house right?" The man said to Emma as she walked up to the counter.

Emma smiled at the man. "I need a lighter for the candle. I have enough to pay for it all, you don't have to" – Emma felt something brush up against her. She turned her head to look behind her, and saw nothing, and no one.

"Non-sense. I insist Emma; please enjoy your birthday". Emma grabbed the bag with the items in it.

"Thank-you". She said politely. The presence she had been feeling all morning staying with her as she walked out of the gas station. Another 10 minute walk and she found herself on a bench in front of her favorite lake. She smiled at the Swans that were playing near the water as she opened the cupcake wrapper. Once it was opened she placed the paper in the green trash can near the bench and placed a candle in it. She gasped as it immediately lite on fire. _'What the hell?' _Emma questioned herself. That was impossible. She immediately blew out the candle, and screamed as a lady suddenly appeared in front of her, like one minute she was not there, and then in the next minute she wasn't. Emma quickly looked around the lake, at a couple of people who were running, riding bikes or sitting enjoying the view. They all looked at Emma because of the scream. She returned her attention back to the woman in front of her.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm Your Queen".

* * *

Regina

Regina followed the girl unto a large transportation thing. It was full of other people. Other people who ignored her as well. She assumed they couldn't see her, because none of them once made eye contact. She noticed that the girl every now and then looked in her direction but not quite meeting her eyes. She knew the girl sensed her presence. What seemed like an eternity later the Queen followed the girl into store.

"Hello Emma". The guy behind the counter greeted the young girl. Regina listened to the conversation and learned what she needed to about the teen she was trapped with. Her name, which she remembered seeing written on the paper. How old she was, 16 and the fact that she was in a group home. She had no family. Regina knew nothing more about the girl. She just knew she did not like her.

Regina followed her around the store. "Which should I get this time?" Regina heard the girl 'Emma' ask. Regina looked to the shelves to see what she was talking about. Small cakes littered the shelves, they were assorted flavors. Regina watched as Emma picked up a vanilla one, and immediately Regina felt the anger build inside her, her hatred for Snow White entering her mind. Snow would have picked vanilla. It was always her favorite as a child_. 'Because it was pure'_ she would say. She would be damned if she allowed anyone to be demonstrating similarities between themselves and Snow White around her. Without thinking Regina raised her hand and knocked the cake out of Emma's hand. Regina looked at her hands in awe. Did she just demonstrate magic? Did she have her powers in the land without magic? Her thoughts were interrupted when her senses told her that the teen was leaving her presence.

Regina smiled as she noticed the chocolate cupcake Emma was holding. Regina decided to have some fun and lightly ran her hand against Emma's back. Emma froze and turned around to look for what touched her, but she saw nothing, and no one. Regina wanted the teen to see her. To feel her. She refused to spend the rest of her life, following around a kid. She was a Queen. She needed Emma's help to get her life back and the teen was going to help her whether she wanted to or not.

After she and Emma arrived to the lake, Regina took a moment to admire the scene. She could see why the teen was so determined to be here, it was beautiful. Regina stood in front of Emma as the teen took the cupcake out of the wrapper and placed the candle into it. Wanting to have a little bit more fun, Regina used what she assumed was magic to light the candle, she watched in delight as Emma's eyes widened and she immediately blew out the fire. Emma's eyes traveled up to look directly into hers and she let out a loud scream, causing everyone to stop and look over.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your Queen"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Emma and Regina. 

"Who are you?" Emma asked frightened.

"I'm your Queen". Regina answered walking closer to the girl taking a seat upon the bench beside Emma who scooted away from her.

"You-"Emma started but was interrupted by someone else.

"Hi Sweetheart, are you okay?" Emma heard a female voice behind her. She turned and looked at a couple who was now standing behind her.

"Um…-"Emma said looking at Regina and then back at the couple. "I'm fine. I was just frightened for a moment".

"Okay, who were you talking to when we walked up?" The man couldn't help but ask.

Emma didn't know what to say. The woman who was currently sitting next to her appeared literally, out of nowhere. What if she was the only person who could see her? She had to find out.

"Didn't you see her? A woman, she was sitting right here". Emma said looking at Regina who was still smirking at her.

"Sweetie, there was no one there".

"I know this sounds crazy but… do you see her…like right now?" Emma shrugged.

The pair looked around. "No, I'm sorry, we don't".

"Okay". Emma swallowed. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm just really sleepy and must be seeing and hearing things". Emma closed her eyes and willed the woman next to her away.

The man chuckled. "Lack of sleep can do that to you. Well, since you're okay, we will be on our way. Take care". With that the pair walked off.

"Looks like it's just you and me". Regina chuckled. "Now". Regina scooted closer to the girl. " I require your assistance, will you help me willingly, or will I have to hurt you?"

Emma sat still frightened. Maybe if she ignored the woman, she would go away.

"Child, did you not hear me? I am your Queen, you will do as I say, and look at me when I am speaking to you". It had been a long time since anyone actively disobeyed Regina. When Emma still sat there looking straight ahead, Regina grabbed her chin roughly causing the girl to gasp and look at her.

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real". Emma whispered repeatedly.

"I can assure you I am real". Regina scoffed. Slightly offended.

"Are you a ghost?" Emma questioned. "Are you haunting me? I felt someone with me all morning, it was you…wasn't it".

"I'm not a ghost. I'm a Queen. Yes, it was me with you this morning. I find your lack of manners and charm revolting". Regina chastised.

Emma did not take the insult lightly. The initial shock of the ghost next to her wearing off along with some of the fear she felt towards the woman. Some of it. "I'm sorry Your Majesty". Emma mocked. "I wasn't aware that my behavior was offending you, if you don't like it, you could always go back to hell in which you came". Emma smirked proudly at herself from the remark.

Regina did not find it amusing. She reared back and slapped Emma across the face. "How dare you speak to your Queen like that?" Emma held her face in surprise looking around to see if anyone was starring, or looking her way, when she saw that no one was currently paying her any mind, she reared back herself, to slap the woman back, however the expected sting of her hand hitting the woman's face never came, in fact her hand went right through the other woman. "Did you expect that to work dear? I can hurt you. You however cannot touch me, unless I allow you to, which I won't".

"You don't scare me. I'm not afraid of you". Emma responded grabbing her bag off the ground and finding a more private place to get away from 'Queen Bitchy'

Regina stood up and quickly followed behind. "You should be"

"Well, I'm not. Stop following me, go away and leave me alone". Emma whispered angrily and took off in a sprint, to her second favorite spot at the lake. She would be damned if she allowed the ghost to ruin her birthday.

Regina cursed at herself for making the girl run. She couldn't run behind her in her gown. She was already annoyed with the sand that now stained the bottom of the black fabric. When she caught that ungrateful brat she would make her pay. The further Emma was getting from her the weaker Regina felt. Painfully so, maybe she needed to rethink her strategy. Whether she liked it or not she needed Emma. Whether Emma liked it or not, she was going to help Regina.

Regina snapped her fingers hiding herself once again from Emma. If Emma did not see her, she would stop running. About 5 minutes later Emma climbed over some rocks, and into a no trespassing area. She looked around and signed deeply when she confirmed she was all alone. No one ever came this far down the lake, it was not safe, with a little work it could have been, but ever since Emma found it, she assumed she was the only person who knew about it. The small area was surrounded by trees or rocks. Once she settled down and relaxed enough, she could feel the woman's presence. '_Why won't she leave me alone?' _

Emma groaned. "You can come out I know you're there". She laid down and watched the birds fly in the clear blue sky. "I can feel your presence" She called out again. She heard the woman before she saw her.

"Are you going to run again?" Regina asked in amusement, that the girl actually thought she would be able to lose her.

"Believe it or not your highness, I wasn't running from you. I simply wanted to come to my favorite spot, but getting away from you would have been a bonus".

"I could kill you, you do know that right. I have every right to do so". Regina snapped her fingers and revealed herself standing over Emma. She liked this position. Her hovering over the blonde, and the blonde on her back.

"You could kill me, I don't disbelieve that". Emma responded with a shrug. She tried not to focus on the woman above her too much. She couldn't help but see her position as a disadvantage. "But I don't think you will, you see, I feel like you need me. Why else would you be following me around everywhere that I go? I hope you are not spying on me when I'm in the bathroom". Emma shuddered at the thought.

"You're right, I won't kill you. Not yet at least. Perhaps when I am done with you, I will spare your life if you perform to my standards. While I have no interest in killing you at the moment. I can torture you. Make you scream in pain, for disobeying me. So, the question is. Will you be a good girl and obey your Queen. Or will I have to whip you into submission?"


	4. Chapter 4

"…So, the question is. Will you be a good girl and obey your Queen. Or will I have to whip you into submission?"

Emma tried to take the woman's threat seriously. She really did, but it was a failed attempt. Emma busted out laughing at the now Fuming Queen. Emma immediately started apologizing to the woman, trying to control her laughter, a chuckle slipping out every few moments. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Another chuckle. "I'm sorry". I don't know where you are from but here, no one says stuff like that, and no one wears clothes like that. Are you not hot in that dress? It's really poofy". Emma commented. Regina was about to say something but was cut off by Emma's rant. "Why don't you use that demon, ghost, queen, or whatever kind powers you have to change your clothes. It's like 80 degrees out here". Emma explained as she pulled the sweatshirt off of her head revealing a red swim suit top underneath.

Regina was about to cause the child a lot of pain for mocking her but stopped when she started taking off her clothes. "What are you doing?" Regina demanded.

"What do you mean?" Emma looked puzzled at the other woman, as she shoved the sweat shirt into the back pack. She stood and pulled down her tights revealing swim suit bottoms. "Like I said, it's 80 degrees out here. I'm hot".

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you are outside in public in your underwear. Wasn't you ever taught not to go around in undergarments?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Relax. This is a swim suit. It's what everyone wears whenever they are planning on getting wet". Emma pointed out to the water. "Although I have no intentions of getting in that cold ass water. It's freezing cold this time of year. I come out here every year for my birthday. Alone. But it seems it's not going to happen this year, since you've decide to stock me".

Temporarily forgetting the fact that she was supposed to be intimidating Emma into submission, she went on the pry more information out of her. "Why do you come out here on the day of your birth alone? Surely you have family or friends to accompany you".

Emma chuckled. "You would think that huh?". Emma folded the tights and shoved them into her bag as well, but not before taking out the snacks she stored on the side pockets. "Growing up like I did, you learn to not get close to anyone. Eventually the person leaves you anyhow, so what's the point. The only person I can count on in my life at this point is me. Not even my parents were kind enough to look out for me, they simply dumped me out on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere before I was even a day old. I mean what did I do that was so bad they would just throw me away like that? Why am I even telling you this? You could very well be a figment of my imagination. No one can even see you except me". Emma said with a frown on her face. "I don't know if Ghosts eat or not, but would you like some oreo's, or maybe some barbeque chips? I know it's not a feast suitable for a Queen" Emma said sarcastically. "But it's all I have, along with some water, I guess I have no choice but to share with you. You ruined my cupcake so I don't even get to make a wish this year".

"I don't know if I should eat or not. I don't exactly feel hungry". Regina thought out loud.

"What do you mean? How long have you been a ghost?" Emma asked while opening the pack of cookies.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a ghost I am a Queen". Regina yelled at the girl.

"I think you're in denial. Its when-".

"I know what that means". Regina snapped.

"Please, just hear me out. I see movies all the time about people dying, and they don't know they are dead. No one can see or talk to them, they just roam around the earth. Sometimes they find an object that is of importance to them, they feel as if that thing is theirs. Sometimes it's a house, sometimes it is an object, sometimes…" Emma gulped. "…Sometimes it's a person". Emma locked eyes with Regina. "And they destroy anything that gets in their way of what they believe is theirs". Emma looked away from Regina and into the water. "Good thing you're not a ghost huh?".

Regina would give anything to know what was going through Emma's head right now. Regina tried a spell she used to use all the time on her enemies. It worked just as well as it did in the enchanted forest. What she heard from the blonde was weird.

_'If I leave that group home, would I be able to take care of myself. I mean, there are two more years until I become old enough to be on my own. How long am I going to be stuck with what's her face? What was her name again? Maybe I should just call her queenie…No, that's weird. I have to come up with something to call the royal bitch, I mean that's the only thing I'm sure she is. A bitch. But is she a ghost, or a witch…or a-_

Regina thought for a moment. What if she really was a ghost? What if she died somehow and just didn't realize, or remember it. There was only one way she could find out for sure. She had to go to Storybrooke, But then what? Would she be able to rule over those who crossed her? Or will she spend the rest of her life ruling over one person. Emma. She had to control someone, either those filthy peasants and Snow white. Or Emma. It was one or the other. She felt a moment of pity for the girl who didn't know what was going on. She did nothing to Regina. Nothing to bring the wrath of the evil Queen on to her, and yet here they were.

She wondered why it was Emma. Why was this 16 year old girl, the source of her strength? She felt so weak whenever they were apart. She was trapped, Emma was trapped. Would Regina find love again, or even a lover? Emma couldn't satisfy her needs, she was only a child, and Regina would never stoop so low. Although it was heard of in the enchanted forest for children as young as 13 to be wed and forced to lay, the thought alone made her stomach turn in knots. But what about when Emma became of age. Would she force Emma then? Regina looked down at the girl who was now laying down in the sand with her eyes close. Looking like she didn't have a care in the world, or a thing to loose. She didn't realize, that her freedom and free will was at state. Regina's inner dialog was interrupted by Emma.

"Hey, your Majesty". Emma mocked. "I can hear you, you know, and that shit you were just thinking, is fucked up". Emma turned to look at Regina.

"What are you rambling on about now child?"

"Your thoughts, I can hear them. I don't know why or how, or why it just started but I do"


	5. Chapter 5

_'How is that possible?' _Regina questioned herself.

"I don't know" Emma yelled back to Regina. "All I know is that I don't want to hear what you have to say...or think, right now. I just want to enjoy my birthday if that okay with you"

"Enjoy? you're just laying in dirt like some filthy street rat" Regina scuffed.

Emma gasped, she turned to look at Regina. "Hey!"

"I'm just calling it like I see it dear" Regina shrugged. "You need to get up and stop laying around. There is work to be done, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help"

"You can't just force me to help you, I am not your servant" Emma spoke angrily.

Regina was starting to radiate with anger. The blonde teen was getting on her last nerve. If she was back in the enchanted Forrest she would have gave her 20 latches just for the hell of it, that would teach the little brat. Regina took a deep breathe.

"Look. I'm just not used to being refused what I want, when I want it"

"Well your Majesty, just get used to it because I'm done talking to you"

"You can't just stop talking to me"

"Watch me"..."I mean, I'm not talking to you...starting now"

* * *

Regina learned that Emma was indeed telling the truth about not talking to her. She tried talking, she tried yelling and finally she tried threatening Emma, but all attempts of contact was shut down. She finally decided to give the moody teen her space. She even undid the spell to give her thoughts privacy. It was the end of the day and Emma was back home in the bathroom getting ready to shower when she finally choose to speak to the older woman.

"Get out!" Emma whispered angrily as she pulled the sweatshirt back over her head.

"Why?" Regina asked slightly offended. To completely ignore her was one thing, but to demand that she leave...

"I need to take a shower"

"A shower, what's a shower?"

"Are you?..." Emma started but stopped. She turned away from Regina and turned the shower on letting hot water fall into the tub.

"Wow, it's raining inside your tub. Back in the enchanted Forrest my bath is much larger and I have servants to fill it for me"

Emma thought about what Regina said and shook her head. "Whatever" She whispered. "I need you to get out of here, or turn around so I can have some privacy"

"You didn't seem ashamed earlier dear" Regina smirked. She watched as Emma pulled the tights off, and look at her as she stood in her swimsuit.

"That is different. I don't want you seeing my, you know..." Emma whispered uncomfortably. "And keep your voice down so that no one will hear you in here"

"You're the only one who can hear or see me dear"

"Oh right, well can you turn around. Sit on the toilet if you like and turn that way" Emma nodded her head towards the bathroom door.

"Fine, I don't know why you are so against me seeing you naked. I am a queen after all" Emma rolled her eyes as she stripped and stepped into the shower. She took one last look at Regina before she pulled the shower curtains closed.

"We're you not just saying how I should be ashamed to be half naked when I was at the lake?" Emma called out quietly. Loud Enough for Regina to hear, but not loud enough for everyone else to hear her.

"That's different, you were out in public dear"

"Right"

"You know what, I think I will have one of those Showers" Regina thought out loud.

"Yeah, you should, you smell a little"

Regina gasped and pulled the curtain of the shower back so that she could see Emma, but she did not look anywhere else but her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Emma covered herself with her arms.

"Relax dear. I'm only going to join you" Regina snapped her fingers and the next moment she was naked. Emma used one of her hands to cover her eyes.

"Are you crazy? Get out of my shower"

"You need to calm down" Regina said as she stepped into the tub. "Wow, I must get one of these in the enchanted Forrest, if I decide to go back one day"

Emma kept her eyes closed as she finished washing herself. Which was extremely hard. She had to feel around for the soap which Regina thought was amusing.

"What ever are you doing dear"

"None of your business" Emma quickly rinsed off and only opened her eyes to step out of the tub. "Crazy psycho woman" Emma mumbled under her breathe.

She quickly dried off and changed into her pajamas. By the time she was finished Regina stepped out the Shower, she smirked at Emma and dressed herself in a night gown she would have worn back in the palace.

"I'm tired, let's just go to bed, and try to figure out whatever this is"... Emma pointed to herself and Regina, referring to the situation they were currently in at the moment. "In the morning, okay?"

"Very well" Regina answered as she followed Emma into her room, Regina looked around the room in disgust, the room was smaller than her servants closets back home. There was one twin sized bed up against the wall. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You're a ghost, you don't need to sleep" Emma shrugged as she crawled under her covers. She groaned because she forgot to turn the light off. "Can you hit the switch to your right while you're standing there?"

"I got a better Idea" Regina used her magic to widen the bed as much as she could in the small room.

"Hey, If anyone see that the bed is larger, how am I supposed to explain this to them?" Emma said in disbelief.

"I need somewhere to sleep. What am I supposed to do?"

"The floor?"

"No"

"Just change the bed back, I'll scoot as far back as I can, lay here if you must" Emma groaned.

"No"

Emma rolled her eyes. "What, why?"

"I'll sleep in that bed with you, but I want to be closest to the wall. I refuse to fall over and end up on the floor"

"Fine" Emma stood out the bed, and held the covers up for Regina. "After you your Majesty"

Regina smirked. "Good girl" She crawled in. Emma got in after her, and rolled her eyes she was two inches from falling off the bed. She felt and smelled Regina behind her.

"Damn it, I left the light on again"

"Seriously dear?" Regina waved her hand and the room became dark.

"Nice trick"

"Thank-you"

"Goodnight"

...To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma woke up early as the the alarm that set next to her bed went off. She looked over at the clock and it read 4:50, she had to leave the house at 5:30 to make it to the bus stop on time. It was an hour ride to her school, on the city bus. She had begged not to change schools for a third time that year, and at the new group home all the other kids walked to school because their school was only a short distance away.

Emma tried to reach over and turn the alarm clock off quickly, she needed to get at least five more minutes in. As she reached over, she noticed that Regina was laying on her. She didn't want to wake the woman who was sleeping so peacefully, she told her self the reason was because she didn't want to hear her mouth, unless she absolutely had to.

Emma quickly drifted back to sleep, The alarm clock blasted off again. Emma groaned and hit the snooze once more. 5 more minutes. She still was not ready to get up yet. The third time the alarm went off Regina shot up angrily in the bed and used her magic to melt the device effectively silencing it. Emma gasped and she shot up in bed as well looking at the melted plastic on the nightstand with widened eyes. She turned to Regina.

"What the hell was that?" She asked in disbelief.

"That blasted noise was giving me an headache. Why was it doing that?"

"That's an alarm clock your majesty!" Emma hissed. "It's supposed to do that, so it can wake up the people near it, now how am I suppose to wake up in time"

"Relax" Regina used her magic to fix the machine

Emma sighed in relief. "Thank-you. I don't know how I would have explained the melted alarm clock" Emma pulled back the covers and went in search for some clothes for the day.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as she magically fixed her hair.

"I have school, so I need to get ready. Can you not watch me as I change clothes please?" Emma thought if she asked nicely the older woman would say yes. She pulled out a pair of blue wrinkled Jeggings and large ACDC band T-Shirt that a gift to the group home, that she claimed as her own.

"Why? I have seen you naked before. Don't you remember our shower?" Regina joked with a smile.

Emma rolled her eyes. _'bitch' _She thought. She turned around and pulled off her night shirt, and pulled on the T-shirt after applying some deodorant.

"You didn't seem this shy when we were at the lake" Regina added as an after thought.

"That's because I had on a swimsuit. I don't want you seeing me in my underclothes or naked" Emma explained quietly just encase someone was up early in the house.

"Why ever not dear. They show the same stuff"

"I don't care" Emma hissed as she pulled on the jeggins. She shoved her foot in the boots next to the door. They didn't exactly match what she had on, but she didn't have many options. She turned to look at Regina. "I have to brush my teeth, and use the bathroom, are you...are you coming? I know what happens when you are distance away from me"

Regina's eyes angrily met Emma's. She hated that Emma knew her current weakness. It wasn't fair. That meant that the younger woman had the upper hand. "Don't worry about me" She hissed. She frowned as Emma rolled her eyes, and waited for her to stand up. Her response was horrible she knew, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Look, I don't know much about you, but you need to realize, that we are in this together. There is a reason you are here with me, and as much as I hate to accept it, we are going to be together for a while. Let's try to be civil...Please?" Emma added once she noticed that Regina's body relaxed and she seemed less hostile.

"As you wish dear" Regina responded with an eye roll.

* * *

The bus ride was long and boring as usual. Regina and Emma did not speak. Emma ended up falling asleep like she normally did. She set the alarm on her MP3 player, as she listened to music, to wake her up before her stop. She ended up sliding down into Regina's lap while she was asleep. Regina gasped in surprise at the contact but didn't say anything, she just let the teen sleep.

Regina didn't know why she felt protective over Emma as she slept, people were Starring at the teen, she didn't realize that it seemed as if the teens upper body appeared to be floating a half of feet in the air. They couldn't see that Emma was laying her head in the older woman's lap. She just assumed they wanted to harm the teen, and she wasn't going to allow that. If anyone was going to hurt the girl, it was going to be her.

Emma jumped awake at the alarm going off in her ear. She looked past Regina and out the window, it was now lighter outside, and they were nearing their stop.

Once they were off the bus, a block away from the school, Emma nudged Regina so she could follow her. Regina thought now would be a good time to open the mind reading spell so that she could communicate with the teen without making Emma look like she was crazy.

Emma walked along side Regina, she rolled her eyes and thought that she was glad no one could see Regina in the big and crazy black dress she had on. Regina of course heard it.

_'There is nothing wrong with my dress'_ Regina thought to Emma. Emma froze in shock and looked at Regina.

_'You scared me, don't you think you should ask permission before jumping into someone's head"_ Emma shock her head and continued walking.

_'Well, I thought this would be better than trying to talk to you out loud and having yourself look like a complete idiot'_ Regina explained.

A girl who looked around Emma's age in a short skirt walked roughly past Emma and knocked her book she was carrying out of her hand. Regina stopped walking and watched in disbelief as the girl turned around and shouted at Emma "Watch were you're going Annie" Emma clenched and clenched her un-clenched her hands, she counted to three in her head, and then picked up her book, ignoring the laughing of students who saw what happened.

'what are you doing?' Regina asked angrily.

Emma took a deep breathe before responding. 'I'm just picking up my book'

'That...peasant did that on purpose. Go teach her a lesson' Regina commanded to Emma angrily

'It was an accident' Emma lied. 'Please just...just let it go'

Regina felt her blood boil. 'Fine'

* * *

Regina stood next to Emma during her first class. She watched a good five minutes of the teacher teaching and Emma sleeping.

'wake up Emma' she thought. After she got no response, she hit the teen on the arm, hard.

Emma jumped up. "What?" she yelled at Regina.

"Miss Swan!" The teacher called out. "First you sleep in my class, and now you are disrupting it, either pay attention, or get out"

Emma glared at Regina before turning to the teacher. "Sorry Mr. Weber"

* * *

Lunch came around and Emma couldn't have been happier. She was so hungry. She had only had the snacks that she ate at the lake yesterday, since then she hadn't eaten. Regina had been silent for the most part, just quietly observing everyone. They acted differently than they did in the enchanted forest. she watched as Emma received a lunch tray from line.

_'would you like to share this?'_ Emma thought to Regina.

_'no dear, that's quiet all right. Food is not mandatory for me, it seems'_

Emma nodded. She walked towards an empty table, but before she could sit down the same girl from earlier walked by and knocked the tray out of Emma's hands. Everyone in the lunch room gasp. Emma felt her anger building, and Regina could sense it. Regina smiled, she was looking forward to Emma beating the crap out of the other teen.

"Watch where you are going Annie" The girl spat. The lunch room erupted with laughter. Regina opened her mouth in disbelief as she watched the girl bump into Emma and walk away with a smile on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Go get that girl!" Regina demanded loudly to Emma. She was now in her face.

_'I can't do anything'_ Emma thought to Regina. Begging her to understand. Regina turned and looked at the girl. She used her magic cause a nearby student's tray tilt unto the girls outfit. Everyone in the room broke out in laughter once more. Regina grabbed Emma's shoulders and led her out of the lunchroom.

_'Explain'_ Regina demanded once they were in the hallway

_'Explain what?'_

_'Why did you let that girl do that to you? And who is Annie?'_

Emma sighed._ 'She calls me Annie because, I'm an Orphan'_ Emma explained._ 'I don't have a family, I have no one'_

_'Is that what people called who have no family is called here?'_ Regina asked in a softer tone.

_'No, Annie is a little girl in a movie. She just calls me that to be mean'_

"And why didn't you do anything, why did you let her talk to you like that?" Regina raised her voiced.

Emma flinched at the other woman's tone._ 'I can't do anything. I had to deal with this my whole life, and when I say something or do something, I get in trouble not them. When ever I fight people see me as the bad kid, a juvenile'_ Emma felt the tears burn in the back of her eyes but she refused to let them out.

"Well, the very next time that girl does something to you, you better kick her ass, or I'm going to kick your ass. Defending yourself doesn't make you a bad kid, and if anyone tell you that they are wrong. Am I understood?"

Emma listened to what Regina was saying as she looked down at her boots. "Yeah"

"Good"

**To be continued...**

**Oh my, is Emma and Regina starting to get along with Each other?!**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Emma was relieved that everyone left her alone. She didn't want to get into an altercation with another student, she just wanted to be invisible like the woman who insisted on following her around was. Emma could help be feel as if she was mad at her, or giving Emma the silent treatment. On the hour long bus ride home, Emma decided to ask.

'Are you mad at me? You've been quiet ever since, well, you know' Emma asked not looking at the other woman, instead looking out the window, and Past the queen. Emma missed the window seat, but she couldn't sit there, someone could come by and sit on top of Regina, and then what.

Regina sighed out loud before she sent her thoughts over to Emma. 'No, I'm not mad, I'm disappointed' Regina glared at Emma.

Emma turned to make eye contact. 'what do you want me to do? I said what would make you happy, is that not good enough?'

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. 'no it's not. I expect more from you'

Emma laughed causing people on the bus to look at her like she was crazy. 'You don't even know me. We meet Yesterday. I don't even know your name'

'funny you should say that. I feel like I know you, or I should know you. You're annoying. Your disobedient. You're strange' Regina thought angrily. 'I hate that I have to follow you around all day, and we never do what I want to do!'

Emma started at Regina with her mouth open. 'You. Are. So...An asshole. I'm not talking to you anymore. Or thinking to you anymore'

'Ha! such a childish thing to say' Regina rolled her eyes. 'I'm done with this conversation as well' Regina undid the spell and gave Emma the silent treatment. Truth was, she needed time with her own thoughts. She wanted Emma out of her head all day, but she felt as if the teen needed her. And she hated herself for wanting to be there. And she hated Emma for her wanting to be there for her.

* * *

By the time Emma and Regina got off the bus to go in the house, the house was a mess. Regina had to be careful not to bump into anyone. Children were running around everywhere. Regina assumed that there were no other people in the home except Emma. But no, there were a lot of girls, ranging from what seemed to be the age of four to the age of 18. Regina figured that maybe it was because they were up and out while everyone was asleep.

Regina watched as Emma went into a cabinet a pulled out a bag of chips before running to her room. Regina waited until they were behind closed doors before she spoke.

"Did you just steal that?" She asked.

"No, I didn't, and I thought that you were not speaking with me?"

"I just wanted your petty thoughts out of my head" Regina admitted. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I didn't steal, they are for everyone, but I'm really hungry, I can't wait until Dinner, then there is not much food at Dinner time. The little kids eat first, which is understandable, and reasonable, yet sometimes there's only little food. But there is always plenty of snacks. The grocery store down the street donates expired food here"

"Expired"

"Yeah" Emma opened the bag of Chips and popped one in her mouth. "Yeah, it's stale" Emma chewed on the chip. "Do you want some your majesty?" Emma teased.

Regina frowned. "No"

"Okay more for me then"

* * *

"Emma let me help you" Regina asked later that night as she watched Emma complete some homework after her shower.

Emma looked up in disbelief. "You want to help me with my homework?"

"Yes, I mean no" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "I meant let me take care of you" Regina sat in the small free space next to Emma.

Emma laughed. "You're a ghost, you can't take care of me"

"I'm not a ghost, how many times must I go over that. And I can. Let's go to Storybrooke. I own that place"

"There is no such place as Storybrooke. And I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't even know your name"

"Must you disobey me?" Regina lightly slapped the teen on the arm.

"Ow! You know just because your a ghost don't mean I can't feel you. And yes I must. Your not the boss of me" Emma stated. Ever since Regina got here, she insisted on bossing her around, and Emma wasn't having it.

"How about, we make a deal. I'll tell you my real name, And I'll allow you to call me by it, if you come with me to Storybrooke. If Storybrooke is real, you have to stay. If It's not real, then we come back, and I'll never mention it again"

Emma thought about it. "How is either one of those options beneficial to me?"

"You won't have to deal with other awful children, or hour rides to and from school everyday, stale food. I can provide for you. Of course I will need your help, but only a little"

That sounded tempting, but Emma just didn't know. What should she do?

"So, what do you say?" Regina asked.

"I..."

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what do you say?" Regina asked, looking at the teen. She could tell that she was really considering it.

"I..." Emma began but stopped. She looked up at Regina. "I'm sorry, but I can't" Emma shook her head.

Regina glared at Emma. She couldn't believe she said no to her. Emma noticed the glare she was getting from Regina, and quickly continued. "Whoa chill. I said I can't, not that I wouldn't. You can't get mad at me whenever something doesn't go your way" Emma added. Looking back down at her math homework. She should really concentrate on her homework instead of entertaining Regina.

Regina walked over and looked out of the window, trying to calm herself down. She knew she would never get Emma to do what she wanted by yelling at her, or even threatening her, and she had no interest in hurting the teen. Even if she didn't know why. Then she thought about what Emma just said to her. "Wait" She called out, looking back at Emma. "Why can't you go alone with me to Storybrooke?"

Emma sighed. "Look, your majesty" Emma replied throwing her pencil down on her paper. She rolled her eyes. She really wished she knew what the older woman's name was, it would make it so much easier to communicate with her, and now that they were living together, she should definitely know. Emma looked back to where Regina was standing near the window before she continued. "I have to finish my homework. It's getting late, and if I don't do it now, later I'll be to tired and to lazy to do it" Emma tried to explain.

"Emma. This is important. This is my life we are talking about. I need your help, whether either one of us, like it or not" Regina explained, walking closer to Regina once more.

"I'm sorry. This is my life. Right here, this. And right now, I have to finish my homework. Can we talk about this later?...Please" Emma asked, hoping the older woman would just drop this for now. She felt bad for her, but there was nothing she could do, and she needed to finish her homework.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over" Regina stated, as she walked back over to the window and looked at the cars driving by.

* * *

Emma laid down for bed, later that evening. The Queen had been silent all afternoon, ever since that conversation earlier, about going somewhere that didn't exist. Emma almost felt bad for her. She seemed sad. Emma also felt guilty, for not doing what the other woman wanted. She actually believed that she was causing the woman to be sad, because she wouldn't go with her to Storybrooke. Emma told herself over, and over again, that it was crazy, and even if she wanted to go, she couldn't. But apart of her wanted to go. Maybe if the older woman saw that the place didn't exist, maybe she wouldn't bring it up again, and maybe she would move on to hell, or heaven, or where ever ghosts went after life.

She looked over at Regina who had been staring out the window. She reminded Emma of herself when she would look out of the window at all the families that came to adopt all the other kids. She hoped that maybe one day, someone would show up and claim her. But Emma now knew that no one was coming. Right now it was just her. And at the moment. The older woman, who had no name. She sighed.

"Hey, why don't you come and lay down. And get some rest" Emma called out to her.

"I'm fine dear. You sleep. I'll be over later" Regina replied, barely above a whisper.

"Awe. Please, come on, your making me sad" Emma nearly whined.

Regina looked back at Emma and shook her head. "How can I sleep now, when this is my life, dear?" She looked towards the now empty streets once more. "This is depressing. A depressing life to live. You should be sad"

Emma sat up in her bed. "Can you tell me something about you? Before you died. What were you like?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "How many times must I tell you dear. I am not dead. I'm not a ghost"

"Then please" Emma patted the spot next to her. "Come tell me, what you are, and about you" Emma smiled.

"Now, why on earth should I do that?"

"Because, If you do, maybe I can help you. You said you needed my help" Emma reassured the older woman.

"Why do you feel you can't me?" Regina asked walking back over to Emma, while remembering what the teen said earlier that day.

"Answer my question first" Emma scooted over, and decided to sit by the wall.

"Fine, if you insist" Regina spoke, as she sat down next to Emma. Maybe if she shared a little with the teen, she would help her more.

* * *

Emma and Regina sat side by side on the small bed, that was barely big enough for one person.

"So, what are you?" Emma asked with a smile. She felt like a kid again, a little kid, ready for story time.

"I am a queen dear. I have informed you of this fact"

"Yes, you have mentioned it about a 100 times already. But, what are you doing here, and why am I the only person who can see and hear you, and why every time I am a short distance away from you, you become weak?" Emma asked, she was excited. Finally she could get some answers she had been wondering about ever since the woman next to her appeared.

"I am in this land without magic, to get my revenge on a woman who wronged me nears ago" Regina glared at the wall imagining it was Snow White. "And, I don't know the answers to all those other questions".

"So your not from this world" Emma asked quietly.

"I'm not from this realm" Regina corrected Emma's terminology.

"Then where are you from?"

"I'm from the Enchanted Forrest"

"The Enchanted Forrest" Emma repeated. "Where, have I heard of that before..." Emma asked as she scanned her memories, as to why the place sounded so familiar. "I think I've read about it...in books...Oh...You mean the Enchanted Forrest that are in fairy tales?" Emma asked as she frowned at Regina.

Regina frowned as well. "Fairy tales? I can assure you, I have no ideal, what you are talking about"

"You know, like Cinderella, The little mermaid, sleeping beauty, Snow white-"

Regina interrupted Emma. "You know of Snow White? That's impossible" Regina made sure to go into a world where no one knew of them, and their reputations, that way no one would come to the annoying princess' aid.

"No it's not" Emma argued. "Everyone and their mother, have heard of the story of Snow white" Emma rolled her eyes. Was this lady serious. "Snow white, was a princess who lived in a house with like 8 guys or something...And an witch was jealous of her because she was pretty and gave her an apple that was poisoned, she put her to sleep, a random prince came by, kissed her she woke up, they lived happily ever after...blah, blah, blah..." Emma rambled on.

"That was not at all what happened" Regina scoffed. If she was the supposed to be the witch in the story, she was not jealous of Snow white, she didn't know where Emma got the information from, but she was wrong. Really wrong. And she was going to let her know to.

"Emma. You are wrong. That is not what happened"

"Yes it is" Emma argued. "I know what happened"

"No it's not" Regina frowned and glared at Emma.

"I think I would know what happened. I'm 16 years old. I think I know more about that story than you do" Emma argued back. The older woman was like 30 or something, it must have been over 20 years since she heard the story.

Regina laughed in disbelief. "Emma. I am the witch the story. I think I know what happened"

* * *

Emma starred at Regina for a moment. She internal lie detector letting her know that the older woman, actually believed that she was witch from the Snow White fairy tale. Emma starred before she burst out in laughter. She covered her mouth so that she wouldn't make any noise. Regina just crossed her arms and glared at Emma until she stopped laughing.

"Are you done dear?" Regina asked.

"Y...Yeah...yes" Emma laughed. "I'm done...I'm done" Emma laughed once more. "You, can't be serious" Emma shook her head.

"I'm dead serious. And I'm not a witch. I'm a queen"

"You said you came to a land with out magic...meaning here. Can you do magic?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I have done magic, and I've done magic around you" Regina waved her hand and a drawer across the room opened by itself. "Is that proof enough for you?"

Emma shook her head. "Any ghost can do that. Tell you what, tell me your name, and If you get it right, I'll believe you" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

Regina sighed. She wanted to keep her name from Emma, but what the hell. What harm could it do? "My name is Regina"

Emma shook her head. "That's wrong"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked in disbelief. "I think I know what my name is"

"I think the witch...or queen...in Snow white's story is named...Grimhilde or Something like that...not Regina!, come to think of it, the way you dress, with those big poofy dresses, you look like someone who would be called Grimhide"

Regina shook her head. "I was a fool for thinking you would take this seriously. Making a mockery, of my life, just forget it. Forget I said anything. I will try to figure things out on my own" Regina replied, upset and sad. She wanted Revenge. This was not Revenge, this was hell. She didn't want to be stuck with Emma. She wanted to be in Storybrooke. Living as Mayor Mills. Not a babysitter.

Emma could tell by the look on Regina's face that she must have hurt her feelings. The way she was looking cold, and distant. "Look...Um...Regina, I'm...I didn't mean to make fun of you. I mean, this is crazy, you telling me that you are an Queen, the Queen from Snow White. That's crazy"

Regina glared at Emma for a moment before she waved her hands, making herself disappear. Just because she had to stay around Emma didn't mean she had to talk to her, or even gift the teen with her presence.

Emma looked around the seemingly empty room. She could feel Regina in the room, but not seeing her, actually seeing her. She felt alone again. "Seriously, your going to disappear?" Emma looked around, silence. There was no one. Just her. "Fine. I can disappear as well" Emma replied as she throw the cover over her head. She felt childish, but Regina was hurting her feelings by hiding from her.

* * *

A whole week and some days had gone by, and Emma hadn't spoken with Regina. At first she could feel Regina's presence, like when you know, someone is watching you, but eventually Emma got used to that feeling and it became normal. The absence of Regina, of seeing her, arguing with her, sleeping next to her, was making Emma sad. She had not called out for the other woman, because that would have been crazy. Emma started to believe she made Regina up. She wasn't real, Emma told herself time and time again. It was just a sick and cruel joke her brain played on her, making her believe, she wouldn't have to be along anymore.

On the other hand, Regina walked next to Emma everyday. She went to school with her, she sat beside her, she laid next to her every night. For the first couple of days she was angry, that Emma made fun, of who she was, but eventually that anger turned into hurt. She wanted to appear to Emma a couple of times, but the teen seemed as if she forgot Regina ever existed, And that hurt Regina even more. She kept telling herself. She was the evil queen. She shouldn't be so weak. She should get back on task, she should just force the teen to go with her to Storybrooke, and stay by her side 24/7 and make her do all of her work for her, until she found a way to break free from what ever this was. But she couldn't bring herself to do that. She kept telling herself, she wasn't going to do that, because it would never work, instead of believing that she wasn't going through with that plan, because some how she cared about Emma, and what happened to her.

It was Friday afternoon. 11 days had gone by with out Emma speaking to Regina, and without Regina speaking to Emma. Both kept count. Emma stood in front of her social workers office. She knocked and heard someone tell her to come in.

Emma walked in expecting to see her social worker she had known ever since... she could remember. "Um...I thought I was meeting my social worker Mrs. Howard today?" Emma asked a big man who sat behind the desk. This was no Mrs. Howard. The man stood up and held a hand out for Emma to sit in a red chair in front of the desk. Emma followed his silent instructions and looked confused as he locked the office door before taking his seat.

"I'm John Maureen" The man stated as he pulled his chair under the desk barely fitting under it. "Your old Social worker passed, and I got all of her assignment"

Emma gasped. She wanted to cry for the woman, who was always so kind to her, but now was not the time. She rapidly blinked her eyes trying to get her emotions under control. She listened as the man continued.

"Your my assignment now. And..." The man looked into Emma's folder. "...I see that you are not in the proper school for your district. I will have you transferred immediately"

Emma gasped. She didn't want to change schools again. "Mrs. Howard said it would be okay, if I staying in that school, as long as I kept my grades up, so I wouldn't have to change schools again. It's hard being the new kid, especially the new kid, who lives in a group home" Emma argued politely.

The man slowly looked up from his paper work. "And. You're an orphan" He told Emma rudely. "I'm you social worker now, and I'm not giving you any special treatment. You're going to be at a disadvantage for the rest of your life. Along for the rest of your life. Get that through your head now girl. Better be glad you're pretty, you could use that to your advantage" The man said slowly looking at every inch of Emma's body.

Emma felt uncomfortable with the man's gaze on her. She shifted in her chair.

"I tell you what" The man continued. "How about I teach you a little lesson now, you do a little something for me, and I'll let you stay in your school"

Emma not understanding what the man was talking about asked : "What, are you talking about"

The man stood up, and walked around the desk. He walked over to Emma, causing her to be frightened, but she didn't want to show that she was afraid, so she just sat there. "I'm talking about you using your body, to get what you want" The man whispered and placed his hands on each side of Emma's chair and leaning down so that he was inches from her face.

Emma leaned back, trying to get the hotness of his breathe away from her. She gasped as he touched her cheek. Emma slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Emma spat.

"You little bitch, I'm trying to help you" He reached his hand back, and Emma's eyes widened she flinched preparing herself for a hard slap she knew was coming. "What the hell?" The man asked. Emma looked up at him, and he tried to hit Emma again, but it seemed as if something had a hold of his arm, or someone.

"Regina?" Emma asked excitedly.

"I'm right here Emma" Emma heard her voice beside her. She looked over, and there stood Regina. Emma smiled.

Regina waved her hand and sent the big man flying into the wall behind the desk. Emma stood from the chair, and raced over hugging Regina. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought I was crazy, I'm sorry for laughing when you told me who you was" Emma apologized. Regina tensed in Emma's embrace. She was an evil queen. No one ever hugged her. She didn't know how to feel about this physical contact.

"You can apologize to me later dear. There is a rather large man, currently trying to hurt you" Regina smirked.

Emma pulled away, and grabbed a hold of Regina's hand. "Let's go Regina" Emma pulled her towards the door, Looking back at the man who was trying to gain his balance. He looked up towards where he knew Emma would be. His eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you, and when did you get here?" He questioned as he limped quickly to where Emma and Regina was standing. Emma tried to pull Regina to the door again, so that they could get the hell out of that office. The man was crazy.

"Your crazy. I'm Emma you creep. I've been in here for a while now, and you tried to molest me. I'm telling the cops on you!" Emma shouted at the man, still trying to pull Regina who seemed to be bolted to the floor.

"I'm talking about the bitch next to you" The man responded angrily. Still Limping towards Regina and Emma.

Emma gasped and looked at Regina. "He can see you?" Emma looked at the man, he was almost in arms reach of them, and Regina refused to move. Emma had to do something. She let go of Regina's hand.

The man stopped in his tracks. "Where the fuck did she go?" His eyes widened.

Emma took this opportunity to knee the man in his nuts. When he knelled over in pain, Emma looked at Regina again. "Regina, please let's get out of here!" Emma begged. "Please"

* * *

Emma and Regina sat on Emma's bed back at the group home.

"Regina. Why did you leave me?" Emma asked Regina as she looked up and in the older woman's eyes. "I thought you were gone forever"

Regina sighed. "I never left you. I'm sure you knew that"

"I did at first. But eventually...it just felt like...like you were gone...and I didn't like it" Emma admitted. She was now looking at her hands. Regina looked at them too, and remembered what happened earlier.

"Emma...we need to talk..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter :) Let me know what you all think! You have been so helpful with all of your thoughts and suggestions. Please, please, pretty please, keep letting me know what you think, it helps me write more :)**

**Also, I know a lot of you was expecting Emma to go to SB with Regina in this chapter, but they were not ready yet... Please keep reading, and soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys,

Please Enjoy this Chapter. I wrote it, just for you :-)

* * *

"Emma, we need to talk" Regina spoke. Emma gazed up at Regina.

"What...What do we need to talk about?"

"Remember when we were in that office, and that guy tried to attack you?" Regina asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember, How could I forget? I have to go and talk to a cop Monday morning about what happened in there. I'm not even sure what to tell him" Emma shook her head. She was grateful Regina was there to protect her, if she wasn't, she didn't know what would have happened. Emma wanted to just forget about what happened earlier that day, but she knew, she would never forget ever. "You saved me Regina. If you hadn't been there...just...thank-you. You saved my ass"

Regina shook her head. "You're welcomed dear, but I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about when you held my hand. The guy...he saw me!" Regina smiled. It was nice to be seen by someone other than Emma.

Emma gasped. She had completely forgot about that. "You're right, he did see you. Does that mean...what does that mean?. Why can people only see you when I'm holding your hand. I can't go around holding your hand all day Regina" Emma shook her head.

"Emma...I think it's a sign. A sign that we should go to Storybrooke, and you can help me get my life back. And I will take care of you, if you help me out" Regina quickly explained. She wanted more than anything to go and return to her life, She was supposed to be enjoying her revenge, on Snow White, instead she was here. Stuck with an Teenager, who wouldn't do what she wanted her to do.

"I already told you, I can't...we can't go to Storybrooke" Emma whined, tired of telling the older woman the same thing over, and over again.

Regina through her hands up in frustration. "And why not dear? I don't understand why you believe that we can't?"

Emma groaned. "Okay. Let's say we packed up…My things, and we left for Storybrooke. What are we going to do, walk there? Do we go left, do we go right? What state is Storybooke in…Hmmm…You don't know. I don't know. How on earth do we actually get there?!" Emma angrily whispered. Emma didn't mean, nor wanted to get upset with Regina, but she couldn't help it. Regina was frustrated with her, that much she could tell, which made her angry because she was the one who was using her brain.

"It's in Maine dear. And I do know that I will be able to get us there. I feel drawn to it, because that's where I belong. It's the curse, it's calling me to Storybrooke, in a similar, yet different way I am drawn to you" Regina explained.

Emma thought about what Regina was saying. Regina felt drawn to Storybrooke. So if they go to Maine, Regina will be able to find the place Emma couldn't help but feel didn't exist, because she had never heard of it, and the whole Regina, and the Enchanted Forrest, knowing Snow White, and being a Queen thing...No normal person would believe that. But still…"How do we get there. I have no money" Emma shook her head. "You may be able to become invisible and sneak onto buses and stuff, but I'm not. Plus if I run away from here, the punishment is, they will catch me, bring me back, and send me to another group home, one that is worse than this one, and has more rules" Emma explained. "I don't want to have to move, yet again"

"You won't have to Emma. You see Storybrooke is invisible to the outside world, it's my curse, and my town, so I can get you in, but no one will be able to find you there. I'm the Mayor of that town and you can stay with me, for the rest of your life" Of course Regina did not want Emma with her for the rest of her life, she was going to go to Storybrooke, and find a way to not be dependent on Emma's presence.

Emma chuckled but quickly covered it up by a cough. She didn't want Regina to get offended again, and disappear like she did last time. It's just that Regina had an answer for everything, and those answers were…well, unbelievable. "Regina, you do know how crazy, and impossible that sounds right?"

"Just about as crazy, as you seeing, and talking to me. And me using, as you call it 'ghost powers'" Regina argued. "Emma, please, I have never in my life, begged anyone, for anything…" except for my mother not to kill Daniel, Regina thought to herself before she continued. "It would benefit us both to go to Storybrooke, just trust me" Regina added, looking in Emma's eyes hoping she was convincing.

Emma wanted to make Regina happy. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Regina saved her from a giant man who was trying to hurt her, or maybe it was because Emma had been missing Regina like crazy for 11 whole days, and she assumed that if Regina wasn't happy, she would leave her again. Emma meet Regina's piercing gaze. "How will we get there?"

Regina smiled. "Does that mean, you're willing to go?"

Emma paused. This was the moment, she could make Regina really happy, or really sad. Emma nodded. "I still think it's crazy, but I'm going to go against my better judgement and trust you"

Regina smiled wider. She was becoming excited about going to Storybrooke. Where she belonged.

"But Regina, how will we get there?" Emma asked again. She was not walking all the way to Maine.

* * *

It was the following day. The police had stopped by and talked to Emma about what happened the previous day. Afterwards, Emma dumbed her backpack of all her school supplies and packed her blanket, along with her toothbrush, deodorant, and some change of clothing. She still believed that what she was about to do was crazy, but she was going to do it anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

Regina and Emma walked side by side and stopped in front of a pawn shop. This was Regina's solution, of how they were going to get to Storybrooke. They was going to pawn a necklace Regina conjured up. Emma gasped, wishing she could do that.

"Okay, let's go over the plan once more, so that you don't mess this up Emma" Regina stated. As they stood outside the door.

Emma rolled her eyes. She looked around the area to make sure no one was watching her, before turning back to Regina. "I'm going to hold your hand…and not let go, and you're going to pawn the necklace" Emma stated as she rolled her eyes once more. Regina must have thought she was an idiot.

"Very good, dear. Let's go" Regina instructed.

Emma looked around once more, before Grabbing Regina's hand. "Wait" Emma shook her head. Looking at Regina's dress. "No one is going to take you serious wearing that dress. Change into something… more business like…something, that say's I'm rich"

"Excuse me?" Regina scoffed. "I am a Queen. This dress is made out of the most-"Regina stopped talking when a teenaged boy walked by Regina and Emma, and looked Regina's dress and chuckled. Regina glared at the boy as he passed.

"Regina, relax. You're in this world, and here, no one dresses like that" Emma stated looking at Regina's dress.

"And they dress like you?" Regina looked at Emma's skinny jeans and hoody she was wearing.

"Yes. Hmmmm…" Emma looked around at all the people who was walking around in the distance. She spotted a billboard. It was an ad for AT&amp;T. Emma pointed at the woman on the poster dressed in a black and white pin striped suit. "I think you would like what that woman has on over there…only rich people, and people who attend church dress like that" Emma explained, as Regina looked in the direction Emma was pointing.

Regina nodded. "Not bad" Regina waved her hand getting ready to change her appearance before Emma stopped her.

"Wait!"

Regina groaned. "What now?" She placed her free hand on her hip and glared down at the teen.

"You can't just do….that. No one here can do that, and there was a lady looking right at us" Emma quickly explained. She looked around again…"Okay….Now, hurry, while no one is paying attention"

Regina rolled her eyes one more. She didn't give a crap if others saw her or not. She quickly changed her clothes nevertheless. Emma looked Regina up and down.

"What?" Regina questioned the teen.

"You look…different…more like a strict principal…or a Mayor" Emma responded.

"….Thank-you dear" was Regina's response, she wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment, so she just moved on. "Remember your role Emma…just let me do all the talking, and don't let my hand go, for any reason"

Emma nodded and grinded her teeth. There Regina was, once again, bossing her around. The pair interred the pawn shop, and there was a man behind the counter, playing with his cell phone. The bell above the door going off letting him know he had customers.

He placed his phone down and watched as Emma and Regina made their way up to the desk. "Hey, can I help you?" He asked once they reached the counter.

"Yes you may. I would like to pawn this" Regina grabbed the necklace Emma was holding out for her, and held it up for the man to see. It was a thick gold chain, with a pendant, in shape of an apple, it was ruby Red, from tiny red diamonds.

The man held it up. His eyes widened at how heavy it felt. He had never seen anything like it. "Um…I um…can take it from you for 300 bucks" He said. He knew he could sell it for at least 4 times as much at a different location. It would be a great deal…for him.

Regina didn't care. Emma told her it would have been 70 bucks for a bus ticket to Maine. "Very well" was Regina's response.

"But Regina-" Emma started to protest but Regina gave her a look that reminded her she wasn't supposed to speak. Emma sighed kept quiet hating the way Regina have been treating her like she was a child…she wasn't she was a teen. Big difference.

"Can I just see some I.D" The guy behind the counter asked Regina.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"I just…Need it just in case before 30 days pass, you decide you want it back. And also to make sure you are over 18"

Emma smiled. "Clearly, she is well over 18" Emma smirked, as Regina shot her a look. Emma shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I have no interest in returning for the necklace" _I can just make another one if I want_…Regina thought to herself.

"It's just-"

"If you don't want to take it, I will take my item elsewhere" Regina held out her hand for the necklace.

"No…No…That won't be necessary". The guy shook his head. "I can just buy it from you myself" He would be a fool to let the necklace go. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out 300 bucks he was going to take to the bank later that day, and handed it to Regina. "Here you are Ma'am. Thanks for visiting us today. Please come back soon.

Regina hummed, and sized the man, before she turned around and pulled Emma out the door along with her. When they were outside, Regina let go of Emma's hand.

"We did it" Emma cheered. She couldn't believe it actually worked.

"Yes, I told you it would did I not?" Regina asked the teen.

Emma smiled. "And now. We go to the bus station"

* * *

The pair sat in the bus station. They had already brought their seats. Yes two seats. Regina insisted Emma buy two since they had enough money, and the seats were first come first serve.

"Now boarding bus R22 to Maine, at door 4" Was announced over the intercom.

Emma looked at Regina who was currently invisible to everyone in the room. "I can't believe I'm going to Maine with you. And will be on the bus for with you for 7 hours, going to Maine" Emma whined. The more time passed by, the more she was starting to feel as if this was a bad ideal. And now there was people in the bus station, looking at her like she was crazy for talking to herself. She didn't even care. She didn't know any of these people, and didn't care what they thought about her.

"Stop complaining" Regina instructed. She pointed for Emma to pick up her backpack so that they could head for the door. Emma complied. She looked nervous. Regina knew Emma did not believe her about Storybrooke, and that was okay. She would find out soon enough. She was just glad the teen was giving her a chance to prove herself.

Together the two loaded the bus with all the other passengers.

* * *

"Hey" Some random lady called out to Emma, once they were sitting on the bus.

Emma looked at Regina who was sitting by the window next to her, Regina shrugged and Emma looked back at the lady. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that I could sit right there? There aren't any other window seats, and you're not sitting there, so would it be okay, If I sat right there"

"Um…" Emma started. "You can't sit right there"

"And why not?" The lady asked, thinking Emma was being rude.

"Because…I paid for two seats. And that's my seat" She couldn't possibly tell the girl that her ghost friend she was running away with was sitting right there, although right now, she was starting to believe that Regina was indeed telling the truth, at least about the whole not being a ghost thing.

"Whatever" The woman frowned at Emma before she turned and continued to walk down the aisle muttering what Emma made out to be "little bitch"

Emma gasped. "She just called me a bitch"

"Don't pay her no mind dear" Regina muttered to Emma, while looking out the window on the bus. She was excited and nervous about the whole trip.

* * *

About 7…more or less, hours later Emma and Regina found themselves in Maine. Ellsworth Maine to be exact.

"Okay Regina" Emma whispered. "What do we do now?"

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. "I feel it Emma. I feel it now. We are getting closer to where we need to be, Storybrooke, is…it's that way" Regina pointed down the road.

Emma looked around. They were in front of the bus station. A small Diner was right next to the bus station, and then she looked down the road Regina was pointing. There was nothing as far as Emma could tell. Just a long road surrounded by trees. If anything, they should be travelling in the opposite direction.

"Regina…" Emma whined. "We don't know what is down that road, or even how long that road is. What if we get lost? I don't want to walk around and get lost, or something, and then die, because we are lost…" Emma rambled on.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well…StoryBrooke is that way!" She nearly yelled at Emma. She took a deep breathe. She was not used to anyone questioning her every move. She was used to everyone doing what she wanted. "Look Emma. Just trust me okay?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. "Fine but…we have 147...Dollars or something left, why don't we take a taxi okay?"

"A taxi?"

"Yes, you asked me to trust you, just come one and trust me" Emma said as she walked towards a taxi that was parked outside a bus station. Regina followed behind her. She watched as Emma leaned into the taxi window. "Hi…I'm Emma. I was wondering…if you could take me that way" Emma pointed down the road, in the direction Regina wanted to go.

The man looked in that direction and laughed. "There is nothing that way for about...um..70 miles. The road leads nowhere, except more woods" The man informed Emma.

"Well…I have about 140 you can have, I just want to ride" Emma shrugged looking back and frowning at Regina who was standing there impatiently.

The man didn't have to think about it long. "Hop in"

* * *

Emma sat in the back seat next to Regina. She was hungry. She was upset that she didn't think to bring with her some snacks for their trip. They had been riding for 30 minutes now, and nothing. "I don't see anything down this road" Emma spoke to Regina, but the taxi driver responded.

"I told you, you wouldn't. It leads nowhere but some woods, that guys like to take their children during fall" The man informed her.

Without thinking Emma responded: "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Regina"

"Who?" The man asked looking confused in the rear view mirror.

"Uh…Nevermind…it's uh…and expression" Emma tried to cover. She forgot so easily no one could see Regina.

Regina spoke. "Clever dear. But, we are really close, I can feel it"

Emma starred at Regina, hoping she would get the clue, to do that little mind reading thing that she does, but Regina's eyes widened, and she smiled and turned to Emma. "Do you see it? There it is, the welcome to Storybrook sign"

Emma looked down the street to where Regina was looking and she saw it. "Oh My God! I see it, it actually exist?"

"What actually exist?" The taxi driver asked.

"Storybrooke, don't you see the welcome sign down there?" Emma asked excited.

"No" The man frowned at Emma.

"He can't see it dear. You're not supposed to see it either" Regina replied looking at Emma. She shrugged, maybe it was because of the bond they shared. The only people who was supposed to be able to find Storybrooke, was herself. "We have to get out now. If he pass the sign, he would just drive right past Storybrooke"

"Um…Can you stop right here? This is my stop"

"Are you sure kid?" The man asked.

Emma frowned at the name, she was not a kid. "Yes I'm sure. Here's your money" Emma took the balled up money from her pocket.

The taxi driver slowed the cab, and parked alongside the road. He turned and took the money from Emma. Emma opened the door, and held it open for Regina as she too got out. Then she shut the door. The sign was now about 30 feet in front of them. "Thanks for the ride" Emma smiled.

The man frowned. He didn't know if he should let this kid, go down into the woods by herself. He had told her there was nothing but wood, and road for miles upon miles. He watched as she walked down the street. He sat there for about 10 minutes, just watching, still trying to decide whether or not he should insist that the girl turn around. He would want someone to tell his daughter to turn around, if she was in this situation. He opened the door to tell the teen to come back, but all of a sudden, she disappeared.

He looked around, he was baffled. How was it humanly possible for the girl, to just disappear? He started to wonder if she was there at all to begin with. With a shrug, he had no choice to turn around and head back into the city.

* * *

To be continued…

Well, that's it for this chapter guys! Please let me know what you think. A lot of you wanted Emma to go to Storybrooke, and I believe that now, was a good time for just that!


	10. Chapter 10

Emma and Regina stood on the other side of the sign, _'now Entering Storybrooke'_, but now that they were on the inside, the words were _'Now leaving Storybrooke'_

Emma looked at Regina. "What now?"

Regina turned to Emma and placed her hands on her hips. "What now!?...Did you just ask me what now. I just proved to you that Storybrooke actually exists and all you have to say is...What now?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" The teen shrugged.

"Hmmm...I don't know, how about, Sorry I didn't believe you, Regina, sorry I laughed at the idea" Regina scoffed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry okay, but still, what do we do now?, we can't just stand out here, and do nothing"

Regina started walking, "Now we walk"

* * *

During the walk down the road Regina and Emma was both silent. Emma wondered if she was doing the right thing coming here, how much trouble would she be in when the group home notice that she has, in fact ditched.

Regina on the other hand was in deep thought as well...She wondered if people would be able to see her, she wondered if they knew who she was, she wondered if she was indeed the Mayor of this town, she wondered if someone took of her position in her absence. She prayed it wasn't Rumplestilskin, who was known as Mr. Gold here.

Regina was trying to beside if she should make Emma hold her hand while they enter the town, so that she could be seen, she knew people would find that weird, but she didn't care, she was queen and could do anything she wanted, and if those peasants knew what was good for them, they wouldn't say a thing about it. She didn't even know if anyone could see her or not without Emma's touch here.

So many questions, so little answers.

* * *

Regina decided against walking into the populated area of Storybrooke, holding Emma's hand. She wanted to see if anyone would notice her, no one did. The citizens, many of which she instantly recognized, shows no signs of even seeing her, she even tried greeting them, but they looked right through her. Regina growled. Emma was getting all the recognition. People were looking at her like she was a foreign object. The constant starring made Emma uncomfortable.

Regina called Emma to walk with her down an alley, they hid behind a dumpster.

"What?" Emma asked. "This town is weird" she added looking around as much as she could.

"Emma focus. You are going to hold my hand, and I want to see how people will react to seeing me" Regina explained for the second time.

"Okay" Emma answered, easily grabbing a hold to Regina's hand. The two walked back out the alley and unto the sidewalk. Regina smiled, it was clear to her that people did in fact see her. They were avoiding her, trying not to make eye contact, walking on the other side of the street just so that they didn't have to be in her path. Not only did they see her, they feared her, and they knew exactly who she was. Regina held her head up high, she looked around and didn't even notice that she was about to bump into somebody, until she heard Emma say, 'Regina look out' she collided with someone, and stumbled back, her grip tightening even more around Emma's hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Madam Mayor" A short brunette called out, fear in her voice.

Regina growled. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Snow White. "Watch where you are going next time" Regina snapped.

"I- I'm sorry" Snow, known as Mary Margaret here, called out before she walked around Regina and headed down the street quickly.

"That was so rude Regina" Emma exclaimed, looking back at the poor lady. Emma felt as if it was her fault. The lady was starring at Emma, like she wanted to say or do something, that's why she was distracted.

Regina did not comment and quickly walked down the sidewalk, and to someone who could give her some answers.

* * *

"Madam Mayor, I haven't seen you in a while" Sidney Glass greeted once his eyes laid upon Regina. Emma frowned, the man was making dowey eyes at Regina.

"I would assume so Mr. Glass" Regina answered in return. Emma eyes widened. She tugged on Regina's arm. Regina ignored her, and listened to what Glass had to say, she knew he was the best person to get information from.

"I saved your weekly papers, for when you came back Madam Mayor, so that you would know what went on while you were away. Every Money, your secretary said that you took an unexpected vacation, and didn't know when you would be back. They are in this room" Sidney said grabbing a key out of his desk and opening a large storage room.

"They?" Regina asked, wondering how many they were, and why Glass needed a whole room for them. She felt Emma tug at her arm once more, and whisper her name, again she ignored her.

"Yes" Glass opened the door, and Regina's eyes widened and she gasped at the stacks of newspaper in the room.

Regina walked over to a stack of paper and grabbed a news paper. She looked at the date, then she put it down and went to the other side of he room, and looked at the date as well. There was a 10 year difference between those two she looked at. There was no telling what date was on the ones in the back of the room.

"How many weekly papers are here?" Regina asked to no one, but received an answer.

"837" Glass responded proudly for knowing the answer.

"Holy shit!" Emma eyes widened. "That's like...16 years worth of newspapers" Emma responded after doing the math in her head.

"Emma, Language!" Regina scolded.

"So you're acknowledging me now. I have to use the bathroom!" Emma whined.

Regina sighed. "I swear, it's like having a toddler. You can't hold it"

"No, I have been holding it since we got in here, I need to go!"

"Fine. Excuse us Glass, I need to take Emma to the restroom" Regina had seen a restroom sign when she walked in behind Glass desk. "Get rid of these papers" Regina ordered as she walked out the room, with Emma in tow.

Glass frowned in confusion. The girl said it had been sixteen years worth of newspaper in the office, no way had it been that long, he tried to think about how much time had past, but couldn't. His mind was blank. He shrugged it off and locked the door, with the intent of taking the paper out later.

* * *

Regina looked in the mirror of herself in the bathroom. She could see herself while not touching Emma, how come others couldn't. She thought about all she learned that day, when she remembered what Emma had said. Her eyes widened. Had it really been 16 years since she originally cast the curse.

"Emma..."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Emma" Regina called out to the teen that was in the bathroom. She heard an impatient sigh come out of the bathroom stall.

"What" Emma whined. "Don't rush me, I'll be right out, I've been holding my bladder all day"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm not rushing you dear, I'm simply trying to have a conversation with you, remember when you said that it was about 16 years' worth of newspapers in that room. Do you know what that must mean?" Regina listened as the toilet flushed and Emma came out of the bathroom, she watched as the teen headed for the sink.

"Yeah, I remember, that happened like 5 minutes ago…And no, I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me" Emma smirked. She knew she was getting on Regina's nerves by sassing her. That's what she get for not allowing Emma to go to the bathroom when she wanted. She had to old her bladder, just because Regina was ignoring her. She had thought about prying her hand out of Regina's then she could have scared the shit out of that weird guy, how fun would that have been.

Regina sighed. "It means that it has been 16 years since I casted the curse. Where have I been during those years, what happened? Something must have went wrong"

Emma dried her hands off and frowned. "So what you're saying is…you have been…well missing for 16 years, and no one has even noticed. No one has taken your position as mayor, and everyone is just walking around, like nothing happened" She turned to look at Regina who was glaring out the small window in the room.

"I think so. The way the curse work, they are relieving the same week, over and over again, so to them, I haven't been gone that long. No one looks any different because no one ages. Everyone is on repeat. The only person who remembers life before Storybrooke is me"

"Right, so…um…what?" Emma asked as she scratched her head. This was confusing. "So, they all know you, what about me, will they only remember my presence for a week, then forget I was even here the next week. Will they always look at me like I've grown two heads?...Great!" Emma through her hands up.

"This isn't about you dear" Regina dismissed Emma with a wave of her hand. "But, I'm afraid that's how this is going to work"

Regina and Emma stopped speaking once they heard knocking on the door. "Madam Mayor, is everything alright in there?" She heard Sydney ask.

Regina sighed. "Come alone dear" She grabbed Emma's hand and together they walked out of the bathroom startling Sydney.

"Sydney, would you be a dear, and drop me, and Emma here off at my…residence" Regina asked. He nodded immediately. Many things were running through Regina's mind. Things like how willing the spineless man had always been to please her, how much more she would like Emma, if Emma was like that. Emma was stubborn, and rude, and disobedient, another thing, she didn't know where she lived, or even what her house looked like. But she would soon find out.

"Madam Mayor, if I may be so bold as to ask, where you have been. You've been gone for a while, I don't remember the last time I saw you" Sydney asked.

Emma chuckled. The man was just being nosey, probably wanted a story for the paper.

Regina thought about going off on the man, but thought better of it. She quickly thought of a lie. "Well, I've decided to… adopt" Regina stated. Emma quickly looked up at Regina and glared at her. She didn't mind helping Regina, but she didn't want to be seen as a charity case. "Yes, and while I was away, I met Emma, and just fell in love with her, I just had to have her as my foster daughter" Regina lied.

Emma wore a pout on her face. She was furious with Regina, using her like that. She truly was an evil queen. Emma tried pulling her hand from Regina's but Regina held on tighter. Regina continued speaking.

"Now, if you're done digging through my business, how about that ride?"

"Right this way Madam Mayor" Sydney opened the door for the two females to exit the building.


	12. Chapter 12

About a 7 minute drive later, Sydney pulled up in front of a huge white house. Regina smiled. She approved. Emma gaped at the mansion as well. She forgot about her struggle for a moment, and her attempts to catch Regina's gaze so that she could actively glare at her. Regina held her close, in the back seat of the car, it had been an uncomfortable car ride, and Emma was having a hard time, letting Regina know that she was indeed upset with her.

"Here we are Madam Mayor, if you need anything, anything at all, please…let me know, and I'll be right over". Sydney spoke as he watched Regina and Emma slide out of the back seat. He wondered why they were still holding hands that was a bit strange, he soon shrugged it off, maybe the young girl was afraid or something. Who knew?

"Thank-you" Regina simply stated. She suppressed an eye roll, at his begging and pleading. At least it wasn't as bad as it was in the Enchanted Forrest. Regina and Emma stood outside looking as the car rolled away. It wasn't until it disappeared down the street that Regina let go of Emma's hand. She looked at Emma. "And what the hell was that?" She demanded.

"What was what?" Emma sassed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean, you using me as some sort of pawn in your little lie, Regina"

"I'm not dealing with this right now" Regina shook her head. She headed up the sidewalk to her door entranced she hoped that the home would be unlocked.

"You know, I'm glad my life is a joke to you, but that wasn't cool. I have been looking for a family, for a long time, and for you to just use that, for your personal gain, is just….wrong" Emma yelled at Regina, while she followed her up the sidewalk.

"Enough Emma. You are overreacting, maybe you need a nap" Regina suggested. Regina tried the door, and rolled her eyes that it was locked. She was supposed to end up in her home when the curse happened, not 100's of miles away from Storybrooke. She looked under the mat, luckily, there was a key there, and she wondered how she would find her home. Would it be a mess, would there be mold in the refrigerator, she would have to have Emma clean all that up.

"I do not need a nap. I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea for me to come here" Emma watched as Regina opened the door, and she walked in behind her. She couldn't help but look around, this was the biggest home she ever saw, in person, in her life. She hoped Regina would walk around so that she could see the place. She wondered if they had to stay together in Storybrooke, like they had to when they were back at the group home. She wanted to ask, but she decided to ignore Regina, the best shecould, until she apologized at least.

* * *

Emma wasn't joking about giving Regina the silent treatment. Regina had tried to speak to Emma a couple of times, most of those times was Regina bossing Emma around. Emma just sat there starring in front of her, not making eye contact with Regina. Then she yelled at her for acting like a child. Then it wasn't until Regina had to go to the bathroom and Emma was ignoring her pleas for her to get up, and stand outside the bathroom, so that she wouldn't be in pain when she was too far away from her, but Emma just smirked, and stared out the window.

"Alright, this has gone on far enough Emma. What do you want from me?" Regina demanded to know.

That question pissed Emma off for some reason. "What do I want from you…hmmm..I don't know, how about some respect?"

"You do realize that this whole thing is ridiculous right?" Regina asked, she didn't know what the big deal was, sure she lied, but so what?

"It's not ridiculous" Emma pouted and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I apologize, sorry for including you, in my lie"

Emma didn't believe Regina's apology for a moment. But what was she going to do? "Fine. Whatever" Emma stated. She stood up, and helped Regina find a bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma and Regina took a tour of the manor. Regina was surprised that it was well kept and nothing seemed out of place, for the most part. She was happy to look in the garage and find a black Mercedes resting in there. Emma was happy as well.

"Can I drive it?" Emma asked.

"No" Was Regina's quick response. She took the keys to the car off a hook that was located by the garage door.

"Aww come on" Emma whined. "Why can't I drive?"

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. "It's my car dear, and besides, you're only sixteen" she stated.

"Yes, and in the normal world, sixteen years old CAN drive cars. Some of them even get them for their birthday"

"Well it's a good thing this isn't the normal world. Get in" Regina instructed as she unlocked the car and sat in the driver's seat.

Emma simply stood there. "Where you going. A ghost can't drive a car. Do you know what people will think when they see a car moving while no one is driving? And I'm not holding your hand the whole way, to where ever you are going" Emma stated.

Regina gripped her hand on the steering wheel tightly, so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Why couldn't Emma just do as she ask? "Emma. Get in the car. This is important" Regina instructed again.

Emma thought about it before she crossed her hands over her chest and shook her head. "No, what's in it for me?" Emma knew she had the upper hand here. Regina couldn't go anywhere without her, and no one could see Regina unless Emma was touching her. So Regina should be nicer to her. Right?

Regina sighed. "Must you be so difficult?" Regina asked. There was a moment of silence. "What do you want?" She asked, seeing no other option at the moment.

Emma thought about it for a while. "I want to drive your car" She stated becoming excited.

"I already said no Emma" Regina responded sounding very…motherly.

"Then no deal" Emma shrugged.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "How about this? When we figure this all out, and we are no longer trapped together, I will get you your own car, then you will be free to crash your own car"

Emma smiled. "Really?"

"Yes" Regina responded dryly. "But only if you stop disobeying me, no more…teenage rebellion, or defiance or whatever you have going on. I am the mayor after all, and if that's not enough, I am an adult" Regina stated.

Honestly, Emma wasn't listening. She stopped listening after Regina said the word yes, and now she was in the passenger's seat with her seatbelt on. She looked at Regina. "Let's go" She urged.

Regina sighed. She doubt the teen heard a word she said. Nevertheless, she backed out of the garage, the door automatically opening for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma was shocked. Here she was riding around in a car with Regina. To everyone else, it would look as if the car was driving itself, but no one gave Emma a second glance. She supposed they were over the shock of a new visitor in town. Now, she and Regina was walking alone a sidewalk.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked Regina when she thought no one was looking. They were not holding hands, and no one could see Regina right now.

"I'm just observing. I'm not sure who all the curse brought here" Regina responded as she looked around. She needed to find out what happened when she casted the curse. Why had she lost 16 whole years, and no idea what happened during them. Where was she all that time? She had so many questions, and so little answers.

"I'm bored" Emma whispered as she looked down at her boots. She had not been watching where she was going and collided right into an old man with a cane. Emma jumped backed. "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…and so…sorry" Emma quickly rambled. Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The old man didn't seem fazed actually. More like he was amused. "It's quite alright. I suppose I wasn't looking where I was going either. I haven't seen you around here before, it's nice to see a new face every once and a while. I'm Mr. Gold. I own everything in this town. And you are?" He asked.

Regina was about to tell Emma to keep walking and ignore the imp, but before she could Emma started talking once more. "I'm Emma. Uh…Emma Swan"

Recognition lit up in the man eyes. Something that Emma missed but Regina surely didn't. Being the unseen participating party in this conversation, she was solely focused on Gold, and Gold alone. "Emma" The man tested the name on his tongue. "What a…lovely name. Tell me dearie, how old are you?" He asked with a newly found confidence. Regina could tell that something was off. Could he remember?

"I'm 16" Emma answered, feeling this conversation was a little weird. She glanced at Regina who was glaring at the man. Emma wondered If Regina knew him.

"16" He repeated. He appeared as if he didn't believe her at first, and slowly studied Emma from top to bottom. Emma frowned. "And how did you get here?" He asked

Emma looked at Regina once more. "I um…I know the mayor" Emma responded, although it sounded more like a question. Emma shrugged. She had, had enough of 21 questions with a creepy old man.

"Have you know her long?" He asked.

"That's enough Emma. Don't answer anymore of his questions" Regina spoke. Only Emma could hear her, and Regina didn't have to tell Emma twice.

"Look, Mr. Gold, I uh…I have to go now. I'm kind of busy. It was nice meeting you though" Emma stated as she quickly waved and walked past Gold.

He turned and called out to her. "You too dearie. I look forward to talking to you again" He responded as he watched Emma walk away.

"Over my dead body" Regina rolled her eyes and followed Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

After that encounter with Mr. Gold Regina decided that, that was enough exploring for one day. Something wasn't right with that man, then again, nothing ever was. She gave Emma money for food at a place called Granny's Diner. Regina had to roll her eyes at that title. They had returned home, eaten and now Regina was in the shower, showering, while Emma sat on the toilet waiting for her to come out. This had become them. They did everything together. At first it was a little weird, but now they both were used to it.

Emma played with the toilet handle until she had the nerve to flush the toilet. She smirked when she heard a loud gasp from Regina, then a low growl.

"Is there something on your mind dear?" Regina asked from in the shower, after she got over the shock of the suddenly cold water.

Emma shook her head. "No…I'm just bored" She stated. "Why are your showers like an hour long?" Emma complained.

Regina sighed from inside the shower. "I don't bother you about your 5 minute showers, I doubt you can be completely clean after your brief showers"

Emma rolled her eyes at the lame insult. She had been playing with her mood ring, that never seemed to ever change colors, but now she was bored with that. What was she supposed to do? She glanced around at Regina's robe that was neatly hung on the door rack, then she looked at a gold ring that littered the bathroom sink. Regina was so smart but she placed a ring on the sink. What if it rolled down the drain? Emma picked it up and examined the ring. It was simply, just a gold band. Emma noticed that it was always on Regina's finger and she wondered if it was important, or if she just wore it, just because. Emma wondered what it would look like on her finger, so she slid the ring on. It was a tight fit, perhaps she shouldn't have tried it on her middle finger. She held her hand up and examined the ring. She shrugged. She liked the ring, but it wasn't all that. She then tried to take it off. She pulled, but nothing happened. She tried to pull it off again, and then another time with her teeth, she ran her finger under some water, but it was stuck.

"Oh oh" She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Regina asked from in the shower.

Emma's eyes widened. What would Regina say when she find out that Emma tried on her ring? It was best to get yelled at now, rather than later. "Regina, please don't be mad" Emma begged. Emma heard the water turn off and her heartbeat picked up.

"Why would I be mad?" There was a moment of silence, then Regina opened the shower curtain. "What did you do?" Regina asked.

Emma quickly turned her head and covered her eyes with her hands to give Regina some privacy, so she could put on her robe, but Emma forgot that the ring was on that hand and she heard Regina gasp, before Regina grabbed her and started to yell at her. "Why do you have my ring on Emma? Take it off. NOW!" Regina demanded.

Emma still turned the other way, her free hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry…but I can't, it's stuck" Emma whined.

Regina tried to pull the ring off of Emma's finger but it wouldn't come off. "This was my engagement ring, Emma. You had no right to try it on. Do you know how important this is to me?" Regina scolded.

"I'm sorry" Emma was nearly in tears. She didn't mean to upset Regina, but the fact that Regina said it was important to her made Emma feel bad, really bad, because now it was stuck on her finger. "I shouldn't have tired it on. I'm sorry…please don't be mad…please…put on some clothes, then we can try to get it off" Emma begged.

Regina let go of Emma's hand before she put on her robe. She then grabbed Emma's hand again, and ran it under some water trying to get it off, by pulling twisting everything. She started pulling so hard that it had started to hurt Emma.

"Ow! Regina, you're hurting me" Emma tried to pull her finger away but it only made it worse. Regina seemed to be in a trance and now the water was becoming hot, really hot. "Regina" Emma called out. "REGINA!" She called out louder this time, still trying to remover her finger from the older woman's grip. Emma placed her free hand on Regina's shoulder and Regina dropped Emma's hand. She slowly looked at Emma.

"It won't come off" Regina replied, almost as if she just lost the love of her life.

"I know I'm sorry, but I know how to get it off" Emma without thinking grabbed Regina's hand.

"You do?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I need butter, it'll make the ring slippery, and then it will come off" Emma reassured her.

Regina nodded. "Of course. Butter"

Emma couldn't believe how calm Regina was being. It was as if she was in denial or something. But after Regina tried to boil Emma's finger off, twist her finger off, and pop Emma's finger off, Emma was grateful that this was the state Regina was currently in.

"I'm so sorry Regina. We need to go to the store for butter. Then we can get the ring off me, and then on you, but until then" Emma let go of Regina's hand and pulled her mood ring off her finger. She took it and slid it on Regina's hand. "Take care of this for me please. It's really important to me as well. I should have known better than to try on your ring" Emma looked down ashamed, meanwhile Regina studied the ring on her finger.

"Let's go get butter" Regina instructed, before she walked out the room to quickly get dressed.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina and Emma quickly drove to the grocery store. Emma was still feeling really guilty, and really shitty for what she had did to Regina. She wished she'd never triedon Regina's ring. Then they wouldn't be in this mess. She could tell that the ring meant a lot to Regina. She didn't know why, but she understood Regina's pain. Emma looked at her ring on Regina's she was shocked that Regina would even wear it. That ring was important to Emma. She remembered when she first got it.

_Flashback_: 5 year's ago

_"Do I really have to go, why can't I just stay here?" 10 year's old Emma whined. She was just starting to like this new home, and now she had to leave…again. She wondered what she did wrong this time. _

_"Yes, I'm afraid you do Emma. I'm really sorry" There was a moment of silence. Emma's eyes started to water. One would think she would be used to this by now, but it seems like every time she became comfortable in a home, she had to leave again. "It's not you sweetie" A woman named Rebecca cried. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. "It's just that…I'm really sick and…" She started but was cut off. _

_Emma ran over and hugged the lady around her waist. "I can take care of you, then you'll be all better, and be my mommy. You said you wanted a little girl…I don't want to go" Emma started to sob, causing the woman to break out in tears as well. _

_"Emma, I'm going to tell you something. I wasn't going to tell you, but I don't want you to grow up, thinking nobody wanted you. That I didn't want you..." Another moment of silence. "Emma…I have cancer, I can't keep you because…within a year…I'll be in heaven, with my mom" _

_Emma stared up at Rebecca. She didn't know what to say. What can a 10 year old say to someone who has an expiration date on their life. "I-" Emma started but the door bell rung. Rebecca opened it and an older woman came into the house. _

_"Hello Emma, I'm Mrs. Howard, I've come to take you to a new home, and there are a lot of children there ready to make a new friend". The older woman greeted. _

_Emma looked up at Rebecca. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you" Emma whined. _

_"Emma" Rebecca rubbed her eyes before knelling down to Emma's level. "I want you to stay too, but…you can't. I know this is hard on you, It's hard for me too. Please be strong, for me?" _

_Emma cried but nodded anyway. "I'll never forget you" Emma whispered. _

_"I want you to have something" Rebecca announced. Rebecca looked down at her hand and pulled off a mood ring. "I want you to have this ring. I know it's too big for you now but…one day it won't be. My mother gave this to me on her death bed. It has been a part of my family for generations, and you're the closest I've ever had to a daughter. I want you to have it" She explained as she put the ring in Emma's tiny hand and closed it. _

_"Are you sure?" Emma asked, still crying. _

_Rebecca nodded. "I'm more than sure. I'll be honored if you keep it, I love you Emma" Rebecca pulled Emma in for one last hug. It lasted for a while until Mrs. Howard cleared her throat. _

_"Emma, sweetie, we have to go now, say goodbye now"…_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Emma was lost in her thoughts until Regina called her name.

"Emma, we need to go inside the grocery store" Regina stated.

Emma nodded and got out of the car. She walked beside Regina, grabbed a stick of butter, and went to the checkout line. Emma wanted to apologize to Regina who had a lost look on her face, but she didn't want anyone to think that she was talking to herself. Emma looked around the grocery store, it seemed like everywhere she went, she saw the same faces. The customer that was in front of her got her bags and left, and Emma walked behind Regina down the aisle.

"Will that be all for you today Madam Mayor" The teen behind the check-out isle asked politely.

Emma gasped, as did Regina. Emma looked down at her hands, just to make sure she wasn't holding Regina's hand, and she wasn't. How was it that the teen could see Regina now? What was different now, than earlier today when Regina went out and no one could see her? Then it dawned on her. It wasn't the fact that Regina and Emma was touching each other. It was trust. Emma trusted Regina to protect her from the crazy social worker. Emma trusted Regina enough to come to Storybrooke. Emma trusted Regina enough to hold on to her ring that meant so much to her. Emma wondered if the feeling was mutual. Was this a one way relationship?

"Yes, that will be all dear" Regina stated as she paid for the butter. She then grabbed Emma's hand and led her outside to the car. When they were inside Regina looked at Emma. "I think we need to have a little talk, dear"

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_**Guy's please, please, please, tell me what you thought about these chapters. I would like to know what you think, what you want to see, etc. Looking forward to hearing from you. **_


	17. Chapter 17

"…I think we need to have a little talk dear…" Regina stated looking at Emma.

"Um…yeah, I suppose we do" Emma answered.

"I"- Regina started but Emma interrupted her.

"They can see you" Emma blurted out. "They could see you, how fucked up is that?" Emma asked.

Regina frowned. "Language Emma" She scolded. "How can you see that as-"

"I didn't mean it like that" Emma shook her head. "I just meant, we weren't holding hands, and they could see you, that's awesome…right?" Emma asked, unsure. Did Regina like walking around invisible?

Regina took the butter out of the small plastic bag and opened it, frowning at how nasty it felt. "Give me your finger" She instructed to Emma" and held her hand out.

Emma held her hand to her chest and frowned at Regina. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking my ring off your filthy finger" Regina insulted. "Now. Hand. Me. Your. Hand" She instructed again in a stern voice.

Emma frowned. "Why are you so mean?" Emma asked and Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't you see Regina, you have on my ring that's why people can see you" Emma explained. "And I have on your ring, it's like a connection because your ring is important to you, as mine is important to me. If you take your ring back no one but me will be able to see you, and I don't want to walk around holding your hand all the time. You're a jerk!" Emma yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Emma" Regina bantered.

"Why not? What are you going to do about it? Punish me?" Emma asked with a humorless chuckle. Sometimes Regina got on her last nerve.

"Yes, you're grounded" Regina states simply. "You do not speak to me like that" Regina scolded. Emma laughed and opened the door. She quickly got out of the car and slammed it. "And just where do you think you are going Emma?" Regina asked.

"Away from you!" Emma yelled back. She begin walking down the sidewalk and accidently tripped over something. She looked down and there was a man who was sitting down on the side of the store, looks as if he was sleeping and her tripping over him woke him up.

"Hey, watch it sister!" He yelled at Emma.

"Sorry" Emma apologized looking back at Regina who was now out of the car and making her way over to where Emma was on the side of the store.

"Looks like you have mad the dragon queen angry. Good luck with that sister" The man (Leroy) stated.

Emma turned and ran down the side walk, ignoring Regina who was calling out to her. She turned around to look back and noticed that Regina was now down on the ground and the man was leaning over the fallen Mayor. Emma stopped running and walked back to where Regina was. She wondered if Regina had hurt herself, maybe she tripped over the man too. She hoped she wasn't hurt. Emma ran back to where Regina was and pushed the man off of Regina.

"Regina are you alright?" Emma asked as she fell to her knees in front of Regina.

Regina appeared to be out of breathe, she was holding her chest. "It hurts Emma" Regina whispered between heavy pants.

Emma frowned. "What hurts, how can I help, should I go and get a –" Emma started but was cut off.

"No!" Regina tried to scream. She slowly sat up. "This is because of you" Regina managed to say.

Emma looked guilty before she realized that she did nothing wrong. "I didn't do any-"

"I need you Emma…to stay close…" Regina was gathering her strength back slowly. "It makes me weak…when you leave…me" Regina explained.

Emma helped Regina up. "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just…I was just mad at you, you were being mean to me" Emma explained.

Regina sighed as she stood, she was pretty much back to normal now. "You didn't know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you….or grounded you, not that you listened anyhow" Regina rolled her eyes. "Are you done acting like a child dear?" Regina thought about her statement. Technically, Emma was a child. "Forget I said that, let's go home"


	18. Chapter 18

Regina fixed dinner while Emma sat close by. Regina was still having a hard time parting with her ring, but she figured that as long as she was stuck with Emma who had it on her finger, it was okay. Regina watched as Emma savagely devoured her food.

"This is really good Regina, who knew you would be a great cook" Emma said with a mouth full of food. Regina frowned.

"Emma, please don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude and it's disgusting" Regina stated.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine"

"You know, I've been thinking. Since this is our home now, it's time for us to get into a routine and become a part of this town"

"What does that mean?" Emma asked in between bites. She didn't feel like arguing with Regina about how she ate right now, one fight today was more than enough.

"That means, I'm going to work, and you're going to school, home school" Regina stated.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "That would mean-"

"That I will be homeschooling you" Regina interrupted.

"No. Way" Emma shook her head. "There is no way in hell that you are homeschooling me" Emma added.

Regina sighed. "Emma, you don't have a choice. We have to stay together and I can't go to high school with you" Regina noted.

"Why not, you did before?" Emma asked. "Besides, you don't know anything about this world, you just got here, how can you teach me anything?" Emma added.

"It's not hard. I'm confident in my abilities. History may be a little difficult, but math, and science, and literature, is the same" Regina informed Emma.

Emma sighed. "Do I have a choice in this….really?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled. "I'm sorry dear, you don't…I was ready to fight with you about this for hours today" Regina admitted.

"Fine…now, leave me alone so I can finish my food please" Emma stated digging into her mash potatoes. She knew this was a bad idea, soon Regina would realize it as well, and then maybe she wouldn't even have to worry about school anymore. She was thinking about dropping out of school next year anyway. She could still get a job without an education…right?


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Regina went to her office bright an early. She was excited for her first day as Mayor as Storybrooke. To everyone else she was the Mayor…ever since they could remember. Getting up for her first day was difficult. Not because she had trouble getting up, but because she had trouble getting Emma up. When Emma was asleep it was hard to wake her. She ended up pouring cold water on the teen to wake her up, and needless to say, Emma wasn't happy about that. Not at all, so after yet another fight, Regina fixed Emma some breakfast and all was forgiven.

Now, they were sitting in Regina's office and Regina's assistant was catching her up on everything she missed while she was on "vacation". Emma was on Regina's desk computer surfing the web while they were talking. Just out of curiosity she googled Storybrooke Maine, and she wasn't the least bit surprised to see that there were no search results. She decided to google herself next, and gasped at what she saw.

"Emma, please be quiet" Regina scolded then focused her attention back to her assistant.

Emma rolled her eyes. All she did was gasp, it wasn't like she was making a whole bunch of noise. Regina was bossy, too bossy for Emma's sake.

Emma read the article that was written about her, it started from "Baby abandoned in woods" and had a copy of the newspaper that was done on her. Emma shook her head. She was trying to forget that, and now it reported that she was missing, she was shocked to see what authorities thought might had happened to her. She wanted to share the information with Regina, so she waited patiently for the other woman to exit the office, so she could talk to Regina privately.

It was about 10 minutes before the lady did leave.

"Regina" Emma called out.

"You know, Emma I'm impressed" Regina stated as she walked around her desk taking a seat next to Emma.

"I- wait, what?" Emma asked. "What are you impressed about?" Emma asked. She didn't do anything.

"That you had enough self control to not interrupt my meeting. Well, I can see that you are bursting with information you want to share, so go ahead" Regina stated pulling her chair firmly under her desk.

"I was searching the web, and I found an article about me" Emma said.

"Go on" Regina urged.

"Everyone is looking for me. They think that maybe that guy did something to me, you know, that social worker" Emma informed Regina.

"Well, no matter how hard they look for you, they won't find you here" Regina simply states.

Emma nodded. A little relieved. Although Regina was a pain in her ass, and was extremely annoying, she didn't want to leave Storybrooke, she didn't want to go back…well, maybe once a year to visit her favorite lake.

"Regina, they think he had something to do with my…disappearance" Emma repeated. She didn't think Regina heard her the first time. "Apparently, he tried made bail and tried to come find me. He was snooping around the group home, and someone called the police but when they arrived to the home, he was already gone. Then they noticed that I was gone, and they arrested him, again" Emma explained.

Regina nodded. "Interesting. Although, I'm sure he was coming to hurt you dear, I know his kind. He is getting what he deserves" Regina casually states. "Actually, No. He deserves death, and if I ever see him again, I will gladly award him with it"


	20. Chapter 20

"Emma!" Regina scolded. "Concentrate!" She banged on the breakfast bar to make her point.

Emma groaned and looked up from the text book that was laid out in front of her. "I'm trying" Emma said through grinded teeth.

They had been at this for a whole hour. During Regina's lunch hour, they had gone to grannies, then to the high school to pick up some text books and lesson plans. Now they were back at the manor, and Regina was frustrated because she felt as if Emma was not learning the material fast enough.

Emma placed the pen she had in her right hand down on the table and looked up at Regina. "I'm trying, but you keep yelling at me" Emma whined. "Stop biting your nails Emma" Emma said mocking Regina. "Don't slouch Emma" , "Don't chew on that pen Emma" she continued. "I'm saying this in the nicest way Regina, you're annoying me!" Emma sighed and banged her head down on the opened text book.

"I do not sound like that, and I wouldn't have to correct you, if you did what you were supposed to be doing. You should know this stuff Emma. How hard is it to simplify a simple equation?" Regina scolded. Emma groaned. "Emma, sit up and pay attention" Regina instructed.

"I can't work with you hovering over me" Emma said with her head in the book. She sat up and looked at Regina. "Could you just let me work on these problems alone?" Emma asked grabbing Regina's hand. "You'll see, I can learn better without you micro managing me" Emma explained.

"You would just slack off Emma" Regina shook her head.

"No, I promise I won't" Emma shook her head. "Let's make a deal. How about, I do these problems on this page, and if I get them all right, from now on, you can teach me but I get to work alone. Then you can correct me, BUT. If I get even one wrong, you can mirco-manage me, and I will just sit here and do everything you say" Emma promised.

Regina thought about that for a moment. She decided it was a good deal, because there was no way Emma would be able to do this without her help. "Fine, but when you fail, I don't want to hear any more of your childish whining"

"Yes Ma'am" Emma smiled, and gave Regina a small salute.

Regina rolled her eyes and stood from the stool. "Alright dear, I'll give you 30 minutes to do these 10 problems. Good luck" Regina stated as she walked away.

Emma rolled her eyes and waited for Regina to leave the room. She made sure she was out of the room before she turned to the back of the book and found the answer key. Another bonus to Regina not being from this world, she didn't know about the answer key that was located in the back of the _student_ book. Regina had the _teacher's_ edition, the one that had the step by step instructions. She took out a clean piece of paper and copied down the answers and made it look like she actually did the work by adding numbers here and there. When she made her paper look like she had worked her ass off, Emma sat it on the bar and smiled at herself. Regina had no idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina walked back into the room, and smiled. Emma was just sitting there swinging her legs and chewing on an apple. As much trouble as Emma was having, there was no way she could get them all right. She made a bet with herself that maybe Emma managed to get a least three right. She was going to love throwing it in the teens face. Regina brought her teacher's edition in the room with her.

"Alright Emma, times up. Are you ready?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head remembering Regina's rule about talking with a mouth full of food. _'If she didn't want me to talk with food in my mouth, perhaps she should stop asking me questions'_ Emma thought to herself. She pushed her paper in front of Regina who was now sitting down. Emma smiled at the smug look on Regina's face_. 'oh boy, I got her good, this is going to be too funny' _Emma smiled wider.

Regina begin checking her book, then Emma's paper to see what she got wrong. 10 minutes later Regina glared at Emma.

"Is something wrong Regina?" Emma asked in an innocent voice.

"How did you get all of these questions right?" Regina demanded an answer.

Emma shrugged. "Well, you taught me how to do them, and I did. Thank you so much Regina" Emma said as she placed a hand over her heart. Then she dropped it and gave Regina a hug. Emma giggled and sat back.

Regina glared at the teen. Something wasn't right, but she didn't have proof. "Fine, congratulations" Regina said dryly. She threw Emma's paper back to her. Emma laughed. "That's all for the day" She said as she walked away. Emma laughed and picked up her half eaten apple.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma groaned as she walked down the sidewalk holding bags of clothes. Regina had forced Emma to go shopping for clothes with her. Literally forced Emma. Emma didn't care what she wore, why should Regina? After hours of arguing with Regina about not wanting to look for clothes, Regina took it upon herself to shop for Emma. If the teen was going to stay with her, she was going to have a proper wardrobe. At least Regina was nice and tried to pick clothes that she thought was…Emma. She added some dresses and skirts in there as well even though Emma said "there is no way in hell, I am wearing that"

Now the pair walked down the side walk back to the car. Emma rolled her eyes at Regina. She could have a least held some of the bags of clothes Emma never asked for nor wanted. Emma looked around and stopped in front of a window, something red caught her eye. She stared at it. Now that, she had to have. Emma sat the bags down on the ground.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asked, noticing that Emma had stopped walking.

Emma pointed to the window. "Look"

Regna backed up and stood beside Emma and frowned. "What a hideous red leather jacket"

Emma gasped. "I love it. Can I have it? Can you get it for me? Please?" Emma begged.

"Emma it's-" Regina started but was interrupted. Emma had grabbed on to her arm and was tugging on it.

"Please, please, please" Emma begged.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine Emma, if you want it that bad, just stop acting like a 5 year old" Regina agrees, she grabs some of the bags of clothes and carries them into the store following Emma inside the store.

Emma ran to the window and pulled the Jacket off of the display. She tore the tag off and pulled the jacket on. She smiled. She couldn't see herself, there was no mirror nearby, but she felt awesome.

"Emma don't do th-" Regina scolded but stopped, it was too late Emma had already torn the tag off. "Never mind, let's pay for this get out of this store before anyone sees us in here" Regina instructs.


	23. Chapter 23

Regina sat in the car as Emma placed all the shopping bags in the trunk. She was busy on the phone with Glass who was gossiping about Leroy getting arrested for loitering outside the super market, like she didn't already know that.

Emma groaned as she shoved bag after bag in the trunk. She heard someone clear their throat behind her so she turned around. She noticed the guy as Mr. Gold.

"Hello?" Emma asked, not really sure why was talking to her. What a creepy old man!

"Hello dearie. Doing a little shopping are we?" Gold asked.

"Um…yeah, but we are done now" Emma states as she places one more bag in the trunk.

"I have something for you. A welcome to Storybrooke present if you will" Gold laughs.

'Why is that funny?' Emma asked herself. Gold holds up a book Emma hadn't noticed until now. She placed the last bag in the trunk then turned to Gold and grabbed the book. _"You're giving me a book of fairy tales?_" Emma asked.

"These are different. This book will teach you a lot. Sometimes we enter a situation too early, but that only gives us time to plan, to get knowledge. Knowledge is power" Gold smirked.

"What?" Emma asked confused, what's up with this man. "Um….thank-you, Mr. Gold" Emma states. "I have to go now, before Regina gets impatient.

"Then I won't keep you" Gold tilted his hat and limped away.

Emma frowned. She wondered what that was about, why was Gold giving her a book?, a book of fairy tales at that. She knew Regina was the evil queen, did this have something to do with Regina. It couldn't. Regina told Emma no one remembered who they really were, she was sure it was only a coincidence. Emma shoved the book in one of the bags and shut the trunk down. Maybe she would read it later tonight when she is sitting in their bed bored because Regina like to go to bed at 8pm like an old woman. She rolled her eyes.

"Emma" Regina called out to the teen.

"I'm coming" Emma yelled back as she got into the car and shut her door…loving her new jacket.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading guys. Remember when I asked you all to tell me whether or not you wanted this to be Swan/Queen story, or a ,mother/Daughter Story. Well with over like 100 answers, 80 percent said Swanqueen, while the other 20 percent was Mother/daughter. This will be a SwanQueen story, eventually, but it will start off with _kind of_ a mother/daughter relationship...that way, EVERYONE WINS! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Not an update...**_

_Hey guys, _

_I've been receiving emails about when the next update will be for many of my stories. _

_I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm not abandoning the stories, I'm just not able to write as much right now. I'm currently in nursing school, but I have a week long break coming in between terms in the middle of June. I'm going to work on the stories during that week, and write enough material to last throughout my next term, that way you guys can have constant updates. _

_Any way, until then :) _


End file.
